


Privacy Violation

by Blood_Red_Lion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I guess those apply, I'll add Lotor's when I actually say it, Invasion of Privacy, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lotor is a Babe, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Shiro (Voltron), Omega Verse, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rating May Change, how did I forget these tags, lance is new to the pining game cause he's been oblivious but he's getting there, maaaaaaaaaaaaaajor, some keitor, this is the first time I'm posting on here I have no idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Red_Lion/pseuds/Blood_Red_Lion
Summary: Pidge enlists Lance’s help to prove Mr. Shirogane is a member of the GALRA by having him monitor the teaching assistant’s computer. They do not count on Shiro’s sharing his laptop with his brother and the chaos that ensues from knowledge Lance was not supposed to have.





	1. Pidge Miscalculates

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty guys, I've been posting this on my writing tumblr for a few weeks and figured it's time I moved it over here where it can be more easily accessible...  
> This started as a one shot and due to a warm reception and Lotor's mental meddling it grew wildly out of hand. Most of the time I'm not a hundred percent sure where I'm going with this so...Patience yields focus? So please be patient with me.

Lance knows that on some level—okay all of them—this is wrong. He knows that the whole idea is bad, and he should have told Pidge **_No_**. Someone had to be the girl’s moral compass and with Hunk out of the country visiting Shay in Europe that was _supposed_ to be him. Why was he so bad at this?

He had three younger siblings and a whole gaggle of nieces and nephews who looked up to him and he couldn’t manage to handle a single teenage girl to not do something horrifically illegal?

And to make matters worse, he was helping her?!

“I’m telling you, he’s GALRA, I just have to prove it!” She’d rubbed her eyes in a frustrated manner. He’d popped into her dorm to check on her after he hadn’t heard from her in a couple days to find…this.

Honestly, he should have known it would be bad before he opened the door.

The blinds had been drawn, possibly to help keep her from registering when the night would shift to day and vice versa. There was an empty bag of chips on the floor, a small congregation of dirty dishes, and laundry in all corners of her room. She clearly hadn’t left her quarters in some time and she was also in some need of a shower if her menacing scent was any indication.

Honestly, he thanked god every day that Pidge had landed a single dorm otherwise a roommate would have gotten her expelled because the state of the room wasn’t too different from what it normally was. A touch worse, but not horrific.

Really, it was the smell that did it.

“Did you take your suppressants?”

“Of course, I did! Did you!?”

“For your sake, of course, see the problem is it doesn’t smell like you did.”

It was stifling.

And concerning.

“Katie.”

She flinched at her real name. This was something her friends did only when they thought she needed to be brought down to earth. Pidge could fly through space, Katie was grounded.

“Lance,” She responded tentatively, as she leaned further back in her chair and stared at him from beneath her lashes. Her legs were bent crisscrossed beneath her and crammed between the armrests of her computer chair while her wrists remained bent and her fingers idled over the keys at her laptop.

“I’m sure,” Lance started softly, kneeling by her chair, trying not to breathe, and offering her his most understanding stare, “that your T.A. is not a member of the GALRA.”

Pidge threw her head back, “But LANCE. You don’t understand. Okay? There’s no other way he could afford that prosthetic. And I swear to god occasionally it glows just like Sendak’s did, heck it’s probably the same tech line! You know what they did to Matt! How do you expect me to let a monster like that stick around and—and—teach freshman astronomy!”

Lance winced at the mention of Matt. Of course, the boy was fine now. But for a period of time while Pidge had been in high school Matt had gone missing. When he’d been found he’d explained that he had been picked up and held against his will until he’d helped his captors complete a project of sorts. They hadn’t returned him with missing limbs, but they had kept him adequately drugged so that all he could really remember when he stumbled onto his block was the term “GALRA.”

The local cops hadn’t been able to do much about it, but Pidge’s technological sleuthing had uncovered rumors of a kind of terrorist group by the same name with ties to Daibazaal Corp, a tech company known for its massive leaps in innovative machinery to “ease everyday life.” This matched up to Matt’s story given that he had applied for an internship with Daibazaal a mere week before the incident. 

But while Matt had just sort of shakily returned to his life, trying to behave as if nothing had happened, Pidge had gone haywire. She’d had the misfortune of being across the mall courtyard when that monster Sendak had grabbed Matt kicking and screaming into the big black van. All she remembered was her brother’s voice and the awful sick purple glow.

So. Naturally, anyone with connections to Daibazaal’s secret technology, like Sendak’s glowy monster arm had since been immediately put on the shit list.

Which of course meant that Mr. Shirogane was right up there with his creepy glow hand.

And since she couldn’t just have the man fired and incarcerated for having a prosthetic arm she needed to find proof.

Which had then led to her emailing all her professors that she had fallen into a rut and would be holing up in her dorm for the safety of other students. Of course, if she were a male they’d probably have advised her to go home to her family… _but_ she wasn’t going to complain about the easy access to the school’s network that their sexism allowed.

Because, in reality, she had discovered how to hack Mr. Shirogane’s work computer and by extension his data cloud and all his other devices.

She had since located two cellphones, a laptop, a desktop computer, and a smart tv.

And there was just.

So much data to monitor.

And it had only been what? Two days? She’d only just gotten access to the desktop twenty minutes before Lance came in. She hadn’t found anything yet!

“Pidge, it’s been two days, you need to shower, and sleep, and probably eat something more substantial then,” Lance eyed the dishes, “Chips and cereal. If you haven’t found anything yet, then—”

Pidge whined, “These devices have cameras and mics! I couldn’t really focus on reading through all the documents when I could in real time watch and listen to what he was up to! I mean. Okay yeah priorities so I did manage to go through all the documents on the phones—Mr. Shirogane apparently doesn’t text a lot… he’s got like ten contacts and he texts like four of them. But the second phone is definitely a burner or something because it’s got _nothing._ Just his own number again like—come on Lance tell me that isn’t suspicious!”

Lance groaned and leaned his head against the edge of the desk.

“What if I watch him for you?”

He’d said it without thinking. But he didn’t take it back. Pidge _needed_ to take care of herself and she clearly wasn’t going to drop it.

She looked at him with big watery amber eyes, “You’d do that for me?”

Lance pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek before rolling his eyes and nodding.

“Eat. Shower. Sleep. Shower again maybe. Please. I’ll text you if I find anything okay?

And that was how he got here, sitting at his own desk in his and Hunk’s dorm room with Pidge’s laptop opened to the most complicated looking coding he’s ever seen.

This was why he was a behavioral science major. Leave the techy stuff to Pidge and Hunk.

After he minimized the code window he assessed how the remaining windows were set up.

There were four tabs on the program Pidge made, each labeled. The ones that read “Phone 1 and Phone 2” were currently in sleep mode either because Pidge had lost interest in them or because this meant neither of the phones were active. Lance wasn’t sure, and Pidge hadn’t scribbled up a cheat sheet for him.

The desktop was off, so that left the laptop.

He glanced over the side panel on that screen which gave him a few options. He could explore the computer in option 1, but that would allow whoever was on the computer to see. It was basically like an IT person taking control of your computer from a remote server. So, this wasn’t the option he needed.

The second one was to explore quietly, behind the scenes if you will. He could watch what the computer owner was doing on screen or he could wander through files they hadn’t opened.

There was also a split screen addition for that. Cool. Lance briefly considered pulling out the extra monitor Hunk had in the back of their room to make it easier to see everything.

The third option was to turn on the mic and camera with no indicator lights.

Since Pidge had been so anxious about being able to watch “In real time” he figured that option should be turned on.

Of course, that was the option that made everything go morally awful in Lance’s head.

He was going to be stalking a stranger. Watching them in their own homes where they were potentially alone.

What if—oh god what if he caught Mr. Shirogane masturbating that’s it that’s the end of his life. He’d have to leave school. He’d never be able to look the man in the face.

Well, he’d never actually met Mr. Shirogane but he’d heard enough whispering from other students about the crazy hot T.A. and Lance just didn’t need this in his life.

But Pidge would kill him otherwise. He’d promised.

God fucking damn it.

He eyed the monitor, watching as it showed a window scrolling through a word document.

Well, at least it didn’t seem like fap material so…

He pressed the button for the third option and a small square appeared in the corner of the screen. It was black for a minute, but Lance figured that was normal, since the camera was probably still starting up.

Then he heard the sound of a computer chair cracking as they must have leaned back. The word document on screen was scrolled through again, quickly, frantically, up and down before a voice groaned into the mic.

The camera remained black.

Actually, if Lance paid close enough attention, it was a slight shade lighter than black. Like being blindfolded in a brightly lit room.

…This paranoid fucker had his camera covered.

Well. Considering what Lance was doing he really couldn’t blame him.

The groan ended in a whine before the tab labeled after one of the phones lit up and the disembodied voice said, “Is it…too late… to quit…school.” To the quiet rhythm of fingers tapping a screen.

Lance listened to that small voice and, ignoring the fact this Mr. Shirogane sounded _adorable_ , figured he might need his headphones to hear everything happening on the other side of the screen. Just in case, you know.

There was the sound of what Lance assumed was the phone smacking down on a flat surface just as the tab for the phone went dim again.

Then the other one lit up.

Lance plugged in his headphones just in time to hear an annoyingly generic text ringtone go off before the man behind the screen released another adorable sound.

He laughed.

It was short and mostly expelled in a breath through his nose, but it still sounded precious to Lance.

Hold on Lance. This guy might be in your age group and he might be rumored to be the hottest T.A. on campus second only to Allura (who let’s face it, was a goddess) and he might even sound like a precious creature, but Pidge has you stalking him for a reason. He could be crazy monster GALRA scum!

So. Quit that.

He shook his head and peered at the word document, if he had to guess based on his limited knowledge of the subject, it looked like an astrophysics essay.

It was nine pages so far and the blocks of text were so dense it gave Lance a headache just looking at it. There was no header or footer or sensible MLA formatting, the first page started right at the top line of the document and wasn’t even indented.

Lance figured he was one of those types who would do all the fancy formatting once the document was done.

Lance was the exact opposite of course; the header could eat up half a page and it always made him feel better to see half a page gone.

Even the margins between the top and bottom of the pages were gone to leave more room for daunting looking text.

Lance could make out the title of the word document though, the file name rather.

“Your virtual death…” Lance almost choked. These words were followed by the word “Take” and then a keyboard mashing of numbers because if this really was the 18k+ attempt at writing this essay Lance almost felt bad for Mr. Shirogane.

Of course, the fact the document was labeled “death” was enough.

It was then he noticed both phone tabs were back in sleep mode and Lance realized quite suddenly that he’d missed the opportunity to see through the phone camera.

It also dawned on him that one of these phones was clearly not on Mr. Shirogane’s person right now. What if they didn’t both belong to him?

What if one of the phones belonged to his girlfriend or something?

What if he turned on one of those cameras and saw a _girl_ in her quiet intimate times?!!

This is horrific. This whole thing is such a bad idea.

Pidge was going to kill him.

“Fuck this. Break time. Where was I…”

Lance jumped, the sound of the other man’s voice startling him out of his thoughts. The Microsoft document was minimized, and the browser window opened.

The browser had apparently been minimized this entire time because it was open partway down a Tumblr dashboard with twelve other tabs open.

He scrolled down a bit and Lance swallowed as an image of particularly explicit gay porn came up on the screen.

The voice in his headphones sighed, “Guess Lo’s horny again…”

The person who reblogged the porn had a close-up shot of a pointed tanned chin and a cheeky smile as his avatar. The username was something like **Locks of Lotor** with underscores and dashes.

Mr. Shirogane scrolled to the bottom of the post and Lance watched the mouse move through the tags.

**NSFW**

**Look I’m being courteous today**

**Did that earn me a reward?**

**Come over.**

And then another username, Lance only knew it was a username because of the way it was typed with more dashes: **Mistakes are made in red.**

When the mouse hovered over the last tag the person on the other end of the screen scoffed, “Yeah. Sure.”

He clicked on the user which opened a blog that was all purple themed. A model looking dark skinned male made up the image on the side bar with long silver hair falling over part of his face, a black slimming turtle neck and tight khakis.

Mr. Shirogane scrolled down their page for a bit and Lance tried to ignore the varied photos on the blog that all consisted of varied men going at it. Lots of dicks, lots of questionable faces—oh boy there were gifs now.

Were some of these taken during—oh wow, Lance still didn’t understand how Heat Pornos existed. Of course, he’d never experienced one so he had no idea how that really went but if they were anything like ruts why would an omega ever be willing—ah but then he figured, actors and special effects were definitely things right?

Still. It was weird.

And all of them were tagged with **Mistakes are made in red**

“What do you think?”

Lance felt his heart beat quicken. The voice was clear, and he sounded like he was asking someone a question.

Was he really scrolling through someone’s porn blog with someone else in the room?

A loud meow was his response and Lance relaxed.

Of course.

The windows jumped around suddenly, random letters finding their way into the URL line when Pidge’s T.A. started to squeak.

“No! Not the keyboard—Scar!”

Lance could hear the motorboat of purring as it faded out and there was a very distant sounding and offended meow as the man’s voice sounded further away too, “I’ve told you a million times not to step on the keyboard. Go to your room.”

_Meow_

“Don’t _meow_ me, Mr.”

Lance blinked at the porn on screen now marked with a red heart that hadn’t been there before and listened to the man he was stalking as he chastised the cat.

This was going to be a long night.

A chime sounded on the computer as a chat window popped up on the Tumblr page. Mr. Locks of Lotor was messaging Mr. Shirogane.

That was interesting.

And then Lance realized the top of the chatroom read “ **Mistakes are made in R…** ”

…Oh boy. Oh boy Mr. Shirogane was getting a booty call.

Was this a regular thing?

Was this—

The message, or rather, messages read:

**Red!**

**Are you online or is it lying?**

**Your paper can wait. Come over.**

**You liked my post! You ARE on! Hah!**

**You know this would be easier if you just gave me your number.**

**I have those chocolates you like.**

**I’ll write your paper for you just come over.**

**…Are you still mad?**

There was the sound of someone typing and Lance figured Mr. Shirogane must have returned to his computer.

He typed a single word: **Yes.**

Locks of Lotor immediately started typing again.

**And this is still about the Princess?**

The sound of typing again.

**She’s engaged to my brother and you were flirting with her I think I’m gonna stay mad Lo.**

**What flirting! I was having a conversation! She’s a very intelligent woman.**

**I know, she’s going to be my sister. And you were trying to wreck that.**

The man on the other end of the screen breathed out an exasperated, “Seriously…”

**My feud with your brother is nowhere near that bad I would never jeopardize his entire relationship. I assure you, it was just a conversation**.

The mysterious Locks of Lotor could try to defend himself all he wanted but he was definitely not going to get any if the angry groan from Mr. Shirogane’s mouth meant anything.

“I know what your flirting is like, you sleazy little jerk off!” He growled, his voice taking on an interesting inflection. He didn’t bother responding to the message and instead switched to another tab on his browser.

Lance eyed the remaining tabs and realized they were all from the same website.

“Archive of—oh boy.”

Lance hasn’t read fanfiction since he was in middle school.

What the fuck.

Pidge’s T.A. was into this stuff?!

He went back to the options on the screen and flipped the switch allowing him to wander the computer without acknowledging the user. He browsed the other tabs and realized all of them were open to an M or E rated fic with MxM pairings.

Mr. Shirogane was definitely into dudes. Maybe the cellphone belonged to a boyfriend then—

Wait no Locks of Lotor was probably the boyfriend and he was currently pissed at him.

Oh, but then he didn’t have his number either.

Who had he been texting?

Music started playing, probably to drown out the small dings from Locks of Lotor’s chat box. The music sounded like some old soft 90s punk, but Lance wasn’t too familiar with the genre.

It was quiet for a while, Lance turned off the option to browse autonomously and watched the screen scroll through more text as the man read.

Not knowing who the characters were, Lance lost interest and removed his headphones, turning the volume all the way up in case he missed something, and decided to go about his regular business.

The guy was just eating shit at home. Yeah Pidge, he was totally some big scary GALRA gang member.

He liked dick, he was a weeb, he had a cat, and a brother, and a soon to be sister in law, and he was adorable. He didn’t go around kidnapping anyone.

While Lance did his homework, he listened to the T.A.’s music and watched the screen occasionally browse through different stories. The music taste bounced around a bit. Between Simple Plan and the Goo Goo Dolls and Emery. Occasionally it played something extra soft like Safety Suit or Sara Bareilles of all things. Lance was absolutely certain his heart skipped when he heard what vaguely sounded like the man’s voice singing along to “Hercules” in a low but pleasant mumble.

The guy would occasionally read a line out loud, laugh, squeak. Sometimes he talked to the characters, “Oh no don’t do that…” and “Pff of course you doofus.” And Lance couldn’t help but crack a smile at every stupid little comment.

God, this wasn’t fair.

If Lance could have met the guy in person. Oof. He was precious. He had to at least be a Beta or something.

Well, he still hadn’t seen him yet but…

Lance eyed his cellphone for a second and decided, why not, he’d already invaded the guys privacy.

He logged on to Facebook and searched up “Shirogane” and “Altea University”

The first hit was an Asian man, first name Takashi. And wow the man was…something. He was gorgeous, but it instantly shut him down because with those kind of looks he could very easily be another alpha.

His profile picture wasn’t just him though.

It included a girl.

Hell. It included the goddess Allura herself, wrapped around his waist and looking perfect and pristine and in _love_.

…But _she_ was an alpha. Lance had been sorely disappointed to find this out, but it was a fact.

…And this guy definitely had a preference toward men, not beautiful women like Allura.

That was clear.

Oh, poor Allura. Did she know?

Lance put the phone down and rolled over on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

The song “You and I Both” started to play from his computer and the horrible thing he was doing. The cat was back and meowing, so the music was lowered a bit.

“What? What do you want?”

_Meooow_

“I won’t know if you don’t tell me.”

Lance tried to picture the Adonis that was Takashi Shirogane having a conversation with a little black cat like this, with _that_ voice and…it just didn’t match up.

That voice just. Didn’t.

Presumably the cat left because the computer continued to scroll through fanfiction while the man obscured by the covered webcam started singing along to the track, having forgotten to raise the volume.

“Cause you and I both loved what you and I spoke of and others just read of…”

That voice. That voice was scratchy and raw and beautifully awkward, and the picture of Takashi Shirogane did _not match that voice._

Pidge fucked up.

She had to have fucked up.

Lance was stalking the wrong guy.

How did she fuck up!?

“And it’s okay if you have to go away…Oh just remember the telephones well they work in both ways…”

Lance tried to wrack his brain for any explanation for this, but he kept getting distracted by the whispered song that was slowly picking up confidence on the other end.

“But if I never ever hear them ring…” The strangers voice was very clear now, probably at a sensible volume and not just loud from proximity to the mic. Lance sat up.

“…if nothing else I'll think the bells inside have _finally_ found you someone else and that's _oookaaaay_ ~! _Cause I'll remember everything you saaang_ ~!”

Lance wasn’t sure if he was breathing. That definitely wasn’t an Alpha. That voice was _definitely_ …

“ _Cause you and I both loved—_!”

“Keith! I’m home! Are you done with your paper?!”

Lance choked. The stranger, Keith, shut down his little karaoke session almost immediately.

Keith.

No.

No it couldn’t be.

“No. No. Shiro, I’m quitting school. I think I could be very good call-girl. They make some good money you know.” The statement faded out as he apparently rolled his chair back and exited the room. At least, that’s what it sounded like as he continued to have a conversation with “Shiro.”

Lance could have died.

He picked up his phone and clicked on Takashi Shirogane’s “About” section while he listened to the two talk as if from behind a wall.

“Ha-ha, very funny, did you get the virus out of the laptop?”

“Oh yeah I did that hours ago. But if you’re going to be getting viruses from opening assignments from your kids I’m not going to let you use it anymore.”

Shit was starting to make sense now.

In Mr. Shirogane’s “About” section it listed that he was engaged to Allura.

So, this was the “Brother” engaged to “Princess” that Keith had been talking about. In other words, one of the phones belonged to Shiro, the other was Keith’s. The computers were probably shared.

Doi. Of course.

“Keith you know I need it.”

“Use the desktop.”

The about section also listed three family members. There was a tottering looking old woman who probably had her kids make her Facebook labeled “Grandma.” Another account labeled “Daughter” which had a picture of a black cat with a very furry mane. And the third…

 “I can’t lug the desktop to class with me!”

“Tough. It’s _my_ laptop.”

Keith K Shirogane, labeled “Brother” with a close-up cropped picture of an Altea University ID. It was so small Lance had to squint to try and make out what the boy looked like.

And then it dawned on him.

He recognized that mullet anywhere.

Keith K Shirogane was actually Keith Kogane.

The same Keith Kogane from freshman orientation three years ago. Keith fucking I’m so perfect Kogane I can’t be bothered to be a tolerable human being. Lance, being his animated self, had accidentally walked into the kid and sent his books sprawling.

Lance _had_ attempted to help him, but the boy had simply grumbled under his breath, quickly picked up all his things, and bolted to a spot at the very front of the auditorium like the little teacher’s pet he would soon end up being.

They ended up having two humanities classes, English, and freshman Student Life Skills together in the last three years, but they never spoke and while Lance had scraped by with tolerable grades Keith was constantly praised to the point where Lance’s insides flipped in jealous bitterness every time the guy was brought up.

And now.

Now all Lance could think about was that voice.

He’d only ever gotten a good look at Keith’s face that one time, but he remembered the guys eyes were this deep blue that looked almost purple. They were too pretty for the guys already too perfect face.

For the most part Keith always sat in the very front of class giving Lance the chance to stare scathingly at the back of his head and memorize the awkward haircut.

But, despite having all these classes together, Keith really didn’t talk much and didn’t hang around after classes or appear to have any friends.

Heck, he also seemed to be taking very strong suppressants because Lance had never had any idea what the hell Keith was supposed to be since he didn’t smell like _anything_.

No wonder Lance hadn’t realized…

Ah but god. What was he supposed to do now…?

“Did you get that transfer you were asking for?” Takashi’s voice was closer now. Definitely more suited to the man on the Facebook page. Heck, he sounded like he’d rolled straight out of a super hero movie. Lance still wasn’t sure how he managed to be with Allura, did she bend that way? How could she stand it…

There was the sound of the computer chair rolling back and Keith’s voice was right next to the computer again.

“Yeah. Looks like it. But I checked the roster and I think I was better off with the evening class…” Keith said, his voice sounding a little… sad almost.

“He’s in it, isn’t he?” Meanwhile Mr. Adonis sounded amused.

Should he be turning off the computer? He’d been stalking the wrong guy, this was just all kinds of _extra_ wrong now.

And please, as if Allura would be engaged to a member of the GALRA. Pidge needed to reassess, for sure…

“Yeah. I don’t know if I can handle another semester of him glaring into the back of my head. I mean. I can’t do this till-ten-pm class anymore it’s kicking my ass but…”

Lance blinked.

He couldn’t be…

“Maybe you should just ask him out already.”

The noise that came out of Keith’s mouth at Mr. Shirogane’s suggestion almost made Lance burst out laughing. Well, if he hadn’t been so tensely paying attention.

“W-Why—why would I—What—That’s just—why?”

Lance could hear the shrug in Mr. Shirogane’s voice “This is the same guy you’ve been crushing on since orientation isn’t it?”

Keith made a small shrieking sound. It was quite similar to Lance’s small shrieking sound.

Clearly, they were made for each other.

Oh god. No. No Lance they’re probably not talking about—

“Oh god! No! No Shiro he hates me! That’s just—Don’t be stupid!”

“I’m just saying. It sounds to me like you guys just got off on the wrong foot. If you just explained to him, something like…hey, I’m sorry about being that awkward guy who ran away from you at orientation, I just panicked cause you’re gorgeous and I was wondering if maybe—”

“Do you hear yourself? Do you hear yourself speak Shiro? Because that’s. That’s crazy. Get out. Get of my room. You’ve been hanging around Allura too much all the sugary fluff is rotting your brain.”

Lance isn’t sure when he ended up seated in front of the computer again, hanging off every questionable word.

That… sounded like they were talking about him.

Well. Lance wasn’t gorgeous or anything.

He’d certainly _say_ he was, but he was kind of average looking if he thought about it. He glanced at the mirror hanging on one of the walls. Eh, he certainly wasn’t bad looking. Maybe a little above average.

Did Keith think he was gorgeous?

Keith, the guy Lance had dreamt about for a couple weeks after orientation because _man_ those eyes. Keith, the smartest guy in every class he was in. Keith, the guy with the crazy perfect skin and beautiful face and those _hips_ because Lance wasn’t blind when Keith hauled ass out of class Lance relished in the _sight_ of said ass…

Was he an omega? _Could_ he be?

Ah god.

There was no way.

In his delusions Lance had missed the end of the conversation and was catching the tail end of another.

“Well don’t be out too late okay?” said Mr. Shirogane.

Keith hummed in agreement and Lance watched the screen as Keith flipped back to the Tumblr tab.

Oh no.

Locks of Lotor had sent a few more messages. Stuff like:

**Come on, I miss you.**

 And **I’d settle for cuddling on the couch right now.**

Along with **If I apologized to Takashi would you please come have take-out with me?**

Lance listened to his fingers dance across the keys and felt his stomach sink as he watched the words appear on screen.

**I’m coming over.**

So much for a crush right…

**And don’t bother with the fluff. I got my transfer and I just want to avoid thinking about how much of a masochist I am right now.**

Locks of Lotor sent over a smiley face equipped with a too quick **See you soon, I’ll tell security you’re coming.**

There was the sound of the computer chair rolling back again and Lance felt vaguely miserable for reasons he wasn’t sure he was prepared to acknowledge.

Then Locks of Lotor sent another message.

**Bless the ever oblivious Lance McClain.**

Lance read this message, listened to Keith groan, and read the message again.

Then he slammed Pidge’s laptop screen down and launched himself at his phone, dialing her number and screaming until she answered.

“YOU. HAD. ME. STALKING. KEITH.”

Her voice was quiet, like she’d _actually_ been doing what he’d asked her to do and was half asleep, “…Huh?”

“KEITH. KEITH IS MR. SHIROGANE’S BROTHER. PIDGE. PIDGE LOOK WHAT YOU DID.”

“…Oh…”

“PIDGE.”

“…OH!” Good. She now knew what horrible thing she’d just subjected him to.

Lance screamed again and threw his phone.


	2. Challenger Approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to class and not only has to deal with Pidge being a busy body and Keith being adorable, but he also gets to meet someone he really didn’t need to meet and then wraps it up by losing his headphones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw you'll just have to deal with my consistently shitty titles in this, enjoy!  
> ...I was planning to proof read this once more before posting buttttt....can't be bothered rn sorry. If you notice anything /ridiculous/ though please let me know! <3

When he made it to his morning sociology class he cursed himself for thinking morning classes were a good idea and slumped down in his seat.

Maybe Hunk had the better idea doing mini sessions and online classes… God knows how he managed to fit his international girlfriend into his coursework, but he always managed.

He missed Hunk. Hunk would have known what to do while Lance had his existential crisis last night. Pidge was… useless and honestly with her half-asleep state he shouldn’t have expected much from her.

“So, you said he switched into one of your morning classes right?”

Lance glanced up to see Pidge leaning over the classroom table to poke him in the shoulder. It was fifteen minutes before the start of class, so no one was going to point out that she didn’t belong there, regardless of the fact there were only three other people sporadically seated through the auditorium like classroom.

And thankfully, since she was no longer in her crazy person funk her suppressants were back to being mostly helpful again.

“What are you doing here Pidge…?”

She rolled her eyes and slid onto the seat next to him, “Auditing your class for next semester, if anyone asks.” She grinned and then leaned in, “Also, trying to fix my mess. So, you said he was going to be in your morning class?”

Lance blanched.

Honestly, he can’t even remember all that he told her last night, the whole evening a blur of his screaming and wracking his brain for how they could have fucked up this bad. Pidge, at the time seated on the floor of his room, had even gone to open her computer to find the only active monitor was a cellphone. Without Lance’s knowledge she turned on that webcam and grinned like the horrific little gremlin she was, _“Oh! That’s Keith!”_ She’d cackled.

Lance could have killed her.

Somehow, he didn’t.

Not sure how he didn’t.

He’d have to remember at some point, so she could live to see graduation.

_“If it means anything he looks bored?”_ Pidge had continued, _“I mean, since you said he went to hook up with someone. I doubt a good hookup includes scrolling through apps on your phone, right?”_

There was a sound from the monitor, the smoothest voice Lance had ever heard asking if Keith wanted Grape or Orange soda.

_“Oh man, he’s hot.”_

Lance had thrown the laptop screen down again and promptly demanded Pidge leave his room.

Of course, she’d pitched a bit of a fit at the fact he was manhandling her computer, but she didn’t blame him all that much.

After all, this was _Keith…_ Lance had always been _weird_ about _Keith_.

“W-Well I don’t know, honestly,” Lance explained to her, “I’m an idiot who thought morning classes would be okay freshman year and I clearly never learned my lesson.”

“Well what’s his major? Maybe that can narrow down the possibilities?” Pidge offered.

Lance shook his head, “I think he’s doing liberal studies. I mean, I think he said that in SLS but I could be wrong.”

“So, we’ve got nothing.”

“Zilch.”

“Cool. Okay. So. What are you going to do then?” Pidge squeezed herself into his side with a sly grin on her face. This wasn’t exactly fixing her mess, but if she couldn’t fix it she could at least make Lance get something out of it.

Lance stared at her like she’d grown a second head, “Uhm. Nothing?”

“But the dude likes you!”

The closest nameless student turned their head ever so slightly just as Lance reached out to cover Pidge’s mouth.

“Shh! The dude has a boyfriend. Or. Something.”

“He has a guy who scratches the itch, he has a crazy three-year homo crush on you.”

The nameless student laughed.

Lance was mortified.

“Can you speak a little lower!?” He hissed at her. “Besides! What if we’re not even compatible? I mean. Okay. based on last night I guess he could be… but there’s no proof and everything I’ve known about him prior to last night has _never_ made him look anything like an omega.”

She rolled her eyes and poked his cheeks. As she did this the door at the front of the class opened and one black mullet made its way across the carpeted floor to the empty seat directly in front of the teacher’s desk.

Jesus Christ.

As the new comer put down his things he glanced up at the rest of the auditorium, his eyes scanning the faces in the room. When his eyes landed on Lance he seemed to pause for a moment. Lance watched him so closely he thought he saw the boys neck tense up. Of course, from twelve rows up that was impossible. Right?

“That’s him, yeah?”

Lance suddenly realized the position he was in with Pidge leaning so close and with her hand on his face. In front of _Keith_. God.

“Yes…” he grumbled, sinking in his chair as he watched the guy who was now back to haunting his every waking thought. He thought he’d gotten over this when he finally had a semester without the mullet head but oh look there he is immediately after Pidge’s psychotic request.

The door opened again but Lance didn’t acknowledge who walked in, instead he watched Keith’s hand jerk and knock a book off his desk just as someone knelt to retrieve it.

Lance felt his heart hammer against his rib-cage, possibly the same way Keith’s must have been. Pidge purred beside him, “Oh. It’s the hot guy.”

To Lance’s immense displeasure, the photo on the Tumblr had not been some stock photo and Locks of Lotor was in fact some sort of male model with silver hair and with a tall broad-shouldered build who knew damn well how to dress.

Compared to him, what did Lance have?

They even had similar skin tones, so it couldn’t be some silly preference like _that_.

Keith seemed to be annoyed, his voice getting higher sporadically on words like “What” and “Hell” and “Later?!” but the other man just laughed in that crazy silky-smooth voice and two of the girls who’d filtered into the class casually turned to look at him because damn, even Lance had to admit the laugh alone was attractive.

What the hell.

Where were all these attractive people coming from. Why were the all appearing at once. Hell he’d only met Allura at the start of term and Professor Coran was a very distinguished looking ginger that definitely could have smashed some hearts in his younger years, probably still did now if you were into that sort of thing.

“Oh god Pidge…” Lance whined, “he’s _hot_.”

The nameless student chuckled again.

“Hey peanut gallery,” Lance barked, “no one asked you.”

The nameless student shrugged, “No one asked me, but it would definitely be fun to tell him. Hey, Lotor!”

Yo there was no way that was his real name.

The silver haired man looked up at the same time as Keith who looked vaguely homicidal. Lotor’s face lit up as he smiled at the student sitting so much closer to Lance than Keith and he felt himself start to panic even more.

Especially when Lotor reached out to pat Keith’s head, roughed up his hair, and then started up the center incline to meet his friend, “Rolo! I didn’t know you had this class!”

The nameless student, now with name, shot Lance a dirty look, “Yeah man, I’m trying out these social sciences. Kind of forgot about my humanities classes if I’m honest.”

“They’re a waste of time, if you’re honest, you mean,” Lotor laughed before motioning down toward Keith who was staring at the exchange like it was the start of some horrible catastrophic end of the world scenario.

Honestly, Lance agreed. He quietly begged God that Rolo wasn’t a dick and wasn’t going to actually tell Lotor anything.

“Well I just came in to remind my friend down there we have a lunch date, but since you’re here, why don’t I get you acquainted? The boy needs some friends.”

Rolo glanced down at Keith and then subtly glanced back at Lance. Pidge snickered, having caught it also, but Lotor didn’t seem to notice or care.

“Some…” Rolo made a crude gesture with his hands and Lance wanted to reach over and smack him, “kind of friends?”

Lotor stood perfectly still for a second before smiling in a way that all at once made Lance hot and terrified before he quickly smacked Rolo’s hands down, “No. Not at all. You’ll be good to him and help him with the lessons, won’t you?”

Rolo rubbed the back of his hand where his skin was red and clearly stung, “Jeesh. Yeah, I gotcha.”

“Good.”

Lance could vaguely see Keith with his head in his hands down in the front row.

Lotor was clearly protective of him with the way he’d gone from 0 to a 100 like that. And hell, he definitely smelled like an alpha protecting what was his.

So Keith was dating an alpha…like Lotor.

…but had a crush on Lance? That Lotor was aware of and even relished in?

…That didn’t make sense.

Lance groaned and Rolo took that sound as a reminder, he recovered from his friend’s shooting him down and grinned up at the man just as he was about to make his way down the steps again.

“Lotor, have you met Lance?”

Oh, looky there, Rolo pays attention during role. Fuck.

Lotor’s perfect eyebrows shot up on his stupid fucking perfect face, “Lance? You…know him?” The way he spoke his name made Lance almost terrified for his life. It was very possible just the lingering scent of alpha possessiveness.

At this Rolo raised a brow, before pointing a thumb back in Lance’s direction just as Lance attempted to duck under the table. Pidge snorted.

“Oh…Oh!” Lotor turned to face them and bless his stupid beautiful face he looked genuinely surprised, any and all negativity melting off of him, “No, I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure. Hello, Lance? Are you a friend of Rolo’s?”

Rolo scoffed and Lance stumbled over ways to respond as Lotor held out a hand in greeting.

“Uh well…” Lance mumbled brilliantly as Pidge elbowed him in the side to remind him to take Lotor’s hand. He did, and he reminded himself not to die at the feel of too soft skin and warm perfectly not sweaty palms. It wasn’t too difficult, when he reminded himself this was an alpha who had staked a claim on someone who clearly wasn’t all in. But then, there was something else in his scent also. Something…not unpleasant. Lotor’s smell didn’t immediately repel him like his other classmates or Pidge on a bad day.

When he finally looked up though he had to accept Lotor’s eyes as a reality. They were blue, like Lance’s, but deep and dark like the part of the ocean people can only dream about.

Hell, even Pidge was leaning over the table with a coy almost flirtatious smile on her face. And she’d never shown interest in anyone a day in her life. (That said, Lance would have to remind her about the weird stigma about A/A relationships, Pidge had it bad enough being a small statured female alpha, she really didn’t need to make it any worse.) Regardless, Lotor definitely gave him some questionable feelings and he may have taken too long to let go of his hand.

Keith is, at the very least, fucking this demi-god and has a crush on piddly ass Lancey Lance?

Maybe he had brain damage.

He shot a look down at the boy in question who was staring at the exchange red faced and wide eyed and like he might fall out of his chair. Suddenly, Lance realized the boy had no subtlety whatsoever and for some unbelievable reason Lance found that adorable.

And when Keith caught on to the fact Lance was watching him he panicked and immediately turned around to face a book that, if Lance could see correctly, was currently being held upside down against his face.

Oh, for fucks sake.

Too precious.

“Eh, we go back to freshman life skills BS,” Rolo explained. Lance did not remember that, but he wasn’t going to bring that up. Especially because now Lotor was looking at him funny.

“I see…Well,” Lotor casually brushed his hair behind his ear, bringing a large part of it over his shoulder and down his neck, “It’s been nice meeting you McClain, I should be going, I have to get across campus before…” He glanced up at the wall clock and looked vaguely annoyed with himself before sighing deeply, “Acxa is going to murder me. Alright. We should all hang out sometime though. Rolo, give Lance my information, would you? And don’t forget to take care of Keith, I _will_ know.” And then he was walking briskly down the incline again.

The class was quickly filling up with students now, but Lance still managed to catch the exact moment Lotor pressed a quick kiss to Keith’s forehead before bolting out of the classroom. Lance was even certain he made out the small shriek that was almost drowned out by the bustle of students.

Rolo leaned across the row to look Lance in the eye, “Hey Lance, mind telling me how Lotor knew your last name?”

Pidge fucking _cackled_.

**\---**

Keith bolts out of class so fast Lance wonders if he imagined the entire ordeal and whether Keith had been there to begin with. Pidge, like a good friend, stayed through the whole class and dutifully took notes for Lance who clearly could no longer concentrate on the subject at hand.

Once it was over Lance made it a solid foot beyond the classroom door before slamming both hands onto his forehead and dragging them up into his hair.

“I’m already done with today. It’s 10 am and I am _done_ with today. My body can’t take it,” He whined to no one in particular. Pidge still stood up on her tippy toes to pat him ontop of his head, his own hands like claws against his skull and all.

“Oh Lance. Nothing’s even happened yet,” She said encouragingly. He wanted to cry. But then there was a Rolo to deal with.

“Hey dude,” he started, handing him a slip of paper, “not sure what’s going on exactly, but you should definitely shoot Lotor a text.”

Lance eyed the slip of paper like it would burst into flames at any moment, “And why should I do that…?”

“Because if you don’t Lotor will assume I didn’t give you his number and then I’ll have to deal with him. And if I have to deal with him you’ll have to deal with me.” The other Alpha stepped closer, his scent entirely unsuppressed and offensive.

Lance grumbled and stepped back. He really didn’t want to give in to the guy but there wasn’t much he could do. His scent wouldn’t even push the other boy away given that Lance continued to religiously take his suppressants for the sake of his continued healthy friendship with Pidge.

Speaking of Pidge. She stepped between the two of them and roughly shoved at Rolo’s chest. Because unlike Lance, she was confrontational.

“Back off.” She growled out.

Rolo blinked at her and being unable to smell her made a terrible assumption, “this your omega? She’s cute.”

Lance balked and instantly wrapped his arms around Pidge’s waist to keep her from catapulting herself at Rolo’s face.

“OH AND WHY WOULD YOU ASSUME THAT? BECAUSE I’M A CHICK?!”

The shriek made them both wince and Lance almost reflexively starts to apologize for her. Unfortunately her righteous anger wore through her suppressant because, go figure, she was wearing the stupid weak ass patch kind. Lance groaned and hung his head despite how this brought him closer to her upsetting scent.

Regardless, the point was made. Rolo looked at her for a long moment and sniffed the air before it officially dawned on him that he was speaking to more than one alpha.

“Oh—oh shit—! I’m sorry dude, I didn’t mean it like that I just— okay yeah no that was really rude of me, I’m sorry.” He stepped further back and raised both his palms in a placating gesture while Pidge grit her teeth and made a brief struggle against Lance’s arms.

“Let me but you a coffee? A goodwill latte?” Rolo offered, “I’m really sorry for mis gendering you, okay?”

Pidge seemed to relax a bit at the offering, “…. Lance too. Cause you offended him first.” She bit out.

Lance attempted to stop her, state he had a class next but was quickly overlooked.

“Yeah, sure. We cool?” Rolo asked.

Lance sighed and released Pidge who sunk to the floor as she’d been previously lifted to the very tips of her toes again.

“We’ll see Rolo. We’ll see!” She said her last word with a dramatic inflection before lightly tugging on Lance’s hand, “come on, you can skip next class, right? I mean we already saw him.”

Rolo’s eyebrow shot up and Lance hissed at her.

Over coffee, Rolo offered a general explanation on his friend Lotor, “Look, occasionally someone sparks an interest in him and he doesn’t let it die until he’s seen what they’re worth. So, it looks like that’s you. And hey, if you’re lucky you can maybe make a really cool friend out of it.”

Lance eyed him skeptically across the little circular table they were taking up at the Starbucks.

“So what? He’s gonna vet me? See if I’m cool enough to be friends with?”

“Sort of,” Rolo shrugged, “I guess yeah. I mean it’s not like he’s gonna hound you or demand a friendship you don’t want or anything. He’s a pretty chill guy really.”

Pidge scoffed over her mint mocha, “Yeah real chill when he smacked you.”

“That’s different,” Rolo said quickly, but before Lance could ask why he kept going, “Look, all I’m saying is maybe you give him a chance? He’s a nice guy, a solid friend, he takes care of his people.”

Lance bit the straw of his drink, “and why would I need to be taken care of? I may not be some alpha poster boy but I’m not into that stuff.” Lance briefly wonders about Keith again, having no proof of what his secondary gender was he has to consider if Keith _was_ , and if that’s why he was dating someone like Lotor. If that’s why he liked Lance and wasn’t actually going after him. Well—other than their rocky start of course.

But then, would Lance have made an exception for Keith?

An alpha dating another alpha… it just seemed kind of strange to him.

“Oh no, that’s not what I meant at all,” Rolo explained, “Most of Lotor’s circle of friends are alpha so it’s really not about that. He’s just there for you, you know?”

Lance opened his mouth to say again, that he didn’t _need_ that. The thought of being surrounded by a bunch of Alpha made his stomach twist uncomfortable. He’d had enough trouble trying to accept Pidge into his circle and she was the only exception. But before Lance could speak, Pidge elbowed him in the side, her lips around the straw in her midnight mint mocha.

“What Lance means is,” Pidge started after Lance turned to glare at her, “Lotor seems like a cool dude and he’ll totally hit him up. Friendship is magic, ya know.”

Rolo blinked at her for a moment before he shrugged “Right, just give him a shot. Honestly, he’ll leave you alone if you don’t like him, he’s not the kind of guy to hang around if he’s not wanted. If he took an interest in you its for a reason. And hey you’re not seeing anyone right? Hanging with Lotor might be good for you.”

Lance groaned. He just didn’t get it. Why on earth would an alpha want to surround himself with other alpha anyway? Lance should repel Lotor. Were his suppressants that good? Of course, he took the pill kind, much more potent than Pidge’s, so maybe he just wasn’t coming off as a threat to anyone? Maybe he was already such a pathetic Alpha the suppressants made him docile.

Or maybe Lance was just a sensitive brat and other alphas didn’t really have this problem. Pidge had actually only started complaining about other alpha scents when Lance had…

Ugh.

“Speaking of!” Pidge announced, responding to Rolo and leaning over the table so she was right in Rolo’s face. Rolo didn’t even flinch. “Did you ever talk to that Keith kid?”

At that Rolo’s lips turned up at the corners, “Oh? Yeah. I mean I’ve seen him around before, he was in our SLS class after all.” He paused to glance at Lance before continuing, “But mostly I’ve just seen him hanging around Lotor. I’d say they’re an item if I didn’t know Lotor better.”

Lance couldn’t help but perk up a bit at that. Pidge grinned, “Do go on, what makes you say they aren’t together?”

Rolo looked interested for a minute before shrugging, “Well okay, Lotor’s kind of…” he scented the air and then seemed to melt in his seat.

“Ya know. I’ll let you guys figure that one out. My girl’s here, talk later yeah? And _message. Lotor._ ” Rolo insisted before packing up his things and bolting over to a pretty dark skinned blond who’d just come up stairs.

Funny. She didn’t smell like an omega either.

“…Maybe college is just really progressive?” Lance mumble out loud, not really planning for Pidge to hear but she did.

“Or, you know, everyone could be on ridiculous amounts of suppressants because university is stressful enough without everyone’s hormones batting around?” Pidge rolled her eyes, “Omega’s have to be safe after all.”

Lance felt his stomach twist uncomfortably at that. Omegas shouldn’t _have_ to be safe, they should just _be_ safe.

Everyone _should_ be. Hell, Pidge was an alpha but Lance still got anxious about her walking around alone at night. (And the girl simply couldn’t be stopped.)

He thumped his head down on the table and sighed deeply to no one before he heard Pidge whistle.

“Well he’s fast.”

Lance’s head shot up so fast Pidge jumped and nearly dropped his phone. Lance snatched it out of her hands anyway.

On the screen were two messages.

One supposedly sent from him saying, **“Hey, it’s Lance, per your request. Is this a bad time?”** With a ridiculous winky face emoji Pidge would never have used on her own.

The second was sent from the unknown number that Lance was sure he was going to know _now_ and it read, **“Lance! Hello, glad you could reach out to me, some friends and I are going to be throwing a little get together on the roof of the observatory after ten on Friday night, you should join us!”**

While Lance read the message like it was singlehandedly dancing around his life setting fire to everything he didn’t notice the ellipses at the bottom.

Then another message.

**“Please say yes, I know this is short notice but I’m trying to prove a point to my friend Keith and I think you’re just the alpha for the job.”**

Pidge read the message over his shoulder and made an “ooo” noise, “He’s totally challenging you. This is all about Keith. Oh man, he’s totally gonna show you up at that party.”

Lance stared at the messages on his phone screen and really wasn’t sure what to do or say.

“Well?” Pidge asked, “Are you gonna go? Accept his challenge?”

Every logical part of Lance told him no, do not go, stay home and study for your quizzes and skype Hunk. It’s safer, it’s sensible.

But then all the not logical parts.

The not logical parts started piecing arguments together, anything they could possibly get their hands on.

It would be a chance to see Keith outside of a class setting. Figure out what’s really going on. Who feels what.

It would be a chance to just be _near_ Keith, the awkward adorable karaoke singing Keith.

It would be a chance to see what Keith really was. That late in the night? A daily suppressant would be wearing off by then…

That actually tallied off on his logical side too, a reason not to go. Not to surround himself with alphas who made him sick and god knows if Lotor had any available omega friends.

…What if Keith was just a beta? A simple, safe beta.

Lance could date a beta. That wasn’t an issue.

But what if Lotor did show him up? What if Lotor did prove to Keith what a garbage partner Lance was and then Lotor could really, completely have Keith?

….Why did Lance care about that so much? He barely knew Keith. If Keith and Lotor ended up together—well, they were already together!

God what was happening.

What was _happening_ to his _life?!_

He ground his teeth and considered his options.

Honestly by the time he was done he hadn’t even realized he’d typed a response and put the phone down on the table.

His phone buzzed a moment later and Pidge flipped it to read.

Lance’s message read, **“That sounds fun, I’ll be there.”**

Lotor’s response read, **“Excellent, see you Friday!”**

A simple enough response. But Pidge saw it for what it was.

**You’re on.**

\---

It wasn’t until after his first afternoon class that Lance realized his headphones were missing. Thankfully, since he’d spent all morning sitting at the Starbucks with Pidge he didn’t have a lot of places to look.

While retracing his steps back to the cafe he’d spotted Pidge across the lake angrily stalking behind a tall godly looking Asian man with a shock of white hair. Lance had to remind himself to call her out on that later. She really had to let it go and honestly? Her harassing Keith’s brother really wasn’t making him feel personally alright either.

You know what? No.

He took out his cell phone and started to text her while he walked.

To Gremlin: **Pidge, I see you. Leave him the hell alone.**

His response came with a little green alien emoji. Then a minute later: **What are you doing on this side of campus?**

He sighed and typed back to her: **Perhaps you didn’t notice when you started texting strangers from my phone, but I initially had my headphones wrapped around it and now they are nowhere to be found. Three guesses where they are Pidgling.**

From Gremlin: **Ooooh. Whoops. Sorry. If you don’t find them I’ll get you a new pair?**

He rolled his eyes fondly as he made his way up the stairs to the bookstore café.

**Acceptable penance. I want them to be Bluetooth and fancy.**

**You’ll lose them so fast if they’re Bluetooth.**

**Bluetooth or bus Pidge!**

**You’re such a--**

Lance didn’t finish reading this last text because he’d bumped into someone. Lance grunted softly, keeping himself upright and stared down at the roughed-up mass of black hair under his nose.

That smelled…sweet. Some kind of sweet shampoo. Vanilla. Jasmine. Something soft.

But it was just shampoo.

Not Keith.

Keith.

Lance choked and stepped back, his momentary lapse in judgement only really taking a moment. The boy in front of him stepped back also, his face a bit pink, his eyes a bit hazy.

Then he looked up, and bright violet met deep blue and Lance felt like he should run. Run from those eyes and the power they had over him just by being in the vicinity.

“Oh god.” Keith grit. This. Wasn’t exactly what Lance expected him to say. He groaned and tried to walk around Lance, “Sorry…”

Lance isn’t sure what compelled him to do it but he reached out and grabbed Keith’s arm as lightly as he possibly could, urging him to stay but not actually holding him still. Just to keep him from leaving so quickly.

The boy glanced up at him through thick dark lashes and he looked at him like he was trying to decide if Lance was going to eat him or if he should eat Lance. Honestly, Lance wasn’t sure how that made sense to him but it did.

“N-No, it was my fault, I wasn’t paying attention, I should have been watching where I was going. I’m sorry Keith.”

 The shorter boys brows furrowed, creasing between his eyes, and while he said nothing Lance noticed the slight coloring in his cheeks at the mention of his name.

As the silence pressed on Lance decided to offer one more, “And uhm… for the first time too.”

Keith’s eyes widened for a millisecond before he turned away, not letting Lance get any more of a response from his face, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah? You know? Orientation?”

“Oh, was that you? I’d completely forgotten.” Keith said, far too quickly as he tried to walk around him, “Listen, stranger, I gotta get to class so…”

_Stranger_???

“Uh, the names Lance?” _Which you know already…?_

“Okay? Am I supposed to know you? Or care? Dude I gotta go so. See ya around. Or whatever.” Keith kept his eyes downcast and away from Lance’s face so he couldn’t see him and was quickly around Lance and bolting down the stairs, his bookbag slung over his shoulder, one arm coming up to rub at his arm as went. Lance noted to himself he was rubbing the spot Lance had briefly touched but was too distracted to think about it too much.

Because all he could think about was the fact that Keith had just _lied to him._

Like _hell_ he didn’t remember Lance. What the _fuck._

And then, to add insult to injury, his headphones were gone.


	3. A Liar AND a Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance skype calls his bestie because his life is ridiculous. He also learns absolutely nothing and continues to use Pidge’s laptop. Meanwhile Pidge has questionable intentions and Keith spends a lot of time talking to his cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how all my tumblr notes are basically me going: "Man my chapter titles suck, I hope I think of something better by the time I post anything on Ao3"...  
> and then...  
> I didn't. ._.

After getting back to his dorm that night Lance threw himself onto his bed and pulled his phone out of his back pocket, hugging his pillow to his face and staring at it as the screen unlocked.

He shot a text to Pidge to grumble about his headphones and his dignity but she was probably in an evening class or something because she didn’t reply.

So, he tried Hunk on the Skype app.

Hunk replied immediately, but it was to vaguely inform Lance that it was one in the morning and he was going to bed.

Lance, feeling miserable for reasons beyond his control, made this clear via text.

**“Oh. Okay. Sorry.”**

Less than a minute later his phone was ringing from the Skype app and when he answered Hunk’s beautiful sleep deprived face lit up the screen.

“Hey buddy, are you okay?”

Lance didn’t bother lifting his head off the pillow all the way and settled for limiting Hunk to just the vision of his eyes.

“No…!” He groaned before shutting his eyes and lowering his head, leaving Hunk with only the pillow on screen.

Hunk sighed, and Lance knew if he was there he’d probably have one big strong hand rubbing at his shoulder to try and appease him, like the good best friend that he was.

“You wanna talk about it…?”

Lance groaned again, “But you were going to beddd!”

Hunk glanced off screen for a minute before shaking his head, “Hey, I can give you a couple minutes it’s not a big deal. Tell me what’s going on. What Lance McClain drama am I missing out on?”

Lance raised his head off the pillow, seated himself like a first grader with his legs crisscrossed beneath him and hugged a pillow to his chest with one hand while holding the phone up with the other.

“It’s Pidge’s fault,” he started simply enough.

Hunk rolled his eyes fondly but let him go on.

By the time he’d finished relaying the events of the last twenty-four hours and how he had stupidly allowed himself to be baited into going to some get together on top of the astronomy tower Hunk was looking anxious.

“So just… don’t go?” Hunk offered, clearly having missed the part in Lance’s babble where he explained why that wasn’t an option.

“But what if— what if Keith—”

Hunk stared at him blankly through the video feed.

“Are you seriously interested in Keith?”

Lance returned to his earlier groaning and Hunk got to watch the ceiling as lance threw himself face down into his bed again.

“Are you seriously going to make me admit it?”

At that, Hunk laughed, “Oh boy. You really are. Could have sworn you hated the guy.”

“Well yeah for the most part he’s been a pompous little ass, but I never really got to know him and just the glimpse I got into his world last night— god Hunk he’s _adorable_ —”

“But—” Hunk started, but Lance cut him off.

“I know! I know! I don’t even know if we’d be compatible. He could even be an alpha for all I know. The guy certainly has the attitude for it…”

Hunk chuckled and glanced off screen, “He’s not an Alpha.”

Lance jumped, “He’s not?? How do you know that???”

For a second Hunk blinked at the video feed before smacking himself in the forehead, “Y-ya know? I uhm. Forgot. Shay had some stuff planned for us early tomorrow morning so I _really_ gotta…”

“Hunk? Come on dude you can’t just do that—”

But the other boy had already shuffled through a goodbye and hung up, leaving Lance  staring at a darkened screen.

Pidge had since texted back, but he wasn’t so inclined to look at it right now.

Instead, he eyed the laptop that was currently on the floor under his desk.

Pidge’s laptop.

That was his window directly into Keith’s world.

Of course. Not that he was allowed to have a window into Keith’s world. This entire thing was fucked up. He shouldn’t know that Keith sings in his room or that he meows at his cat. He shouldn’t know that the boys taste in music goes everywhere and that he reads gay fanfiction in his free time.

He shouldn’t know that the boy has a crush on him it’s just not right!

And yet Lance opened the laptop and typed in Pidge’s password anyway. It was an easy password, this is the laptop Pidge _leant_ him after all. Simple, R.O.V.E.R. with a couple ones and zeros. Thankfully, as Lance had borrowed this laptop enough times he’d stopped messing up at that part. It was still open to her horrifically illegal programming and currently displaying that, in the Kogane household, the laptop wasn’t on, but the desktop was.

Lance switched over to that screen and immediately saw that the desktop had a webcam that _probably_ wasn’t blocked like Keith’s laptop. He turned on the webcam and could make out what appeared to be a small living room with a little kitchenette near the back.

Keith was on screen, but not at the computer. He was shuffling around the kitchen in a faded red t-shirt and dark colored boxers, a headband in his hair while he rooted through cabinets.

“Shiro! Did you eat all the Cinnamon Toast Crunch?!” He shouted to seemingly no one. The computer chair that Lance only then realized was missing, rolled onto the screen with a dismayed shout.

“Ahhhh I knew I forgot something!” Shiro wasn’t sitting in the chair but he was pushing it in to the space under the table, blocking a bit of the room from view as he walked over to Keith. Said boy was facing the webcam with a sour expression on his face.

“You don’t even like my cereal! What gives?!” Keith grumbled. Shiro laughed and Lance watched as the beautiful Adonis-like man tried in vain to pacify his younger brother.

“Uh, Allura stayed over last night so…”

Keith’s eyes widened, and Lance felt his heart sink.

If Keith didn’t know Allura stayed over… did that mean he didn’t come home from Lotor’s the night before?

“Shiro. You don’t have to hide your fiancé from me, she’s cool people.” Keith grumbled finally, not confirming or denying whether he’d been out all night.

…What did it matter! Lotor and Keith were dating! They were the ones _actually_ together! Lance wasn’t involved in this! God!

Shiro’s back looked a little tense as he turned his head off to the side, scratching his chin idly.

“Ah… well last night I kind of did.”

Keith blinked. _Lance_ blinked.

Huh?

“She was coming off her rut…so… yeah, I kind of did have to hide her from you.”

Keith flushed so pink Lance could see it from the shoddy quality webcam.

“W-why would she even come over if she was like that—”

Shiro must have made a face because Keith shrieked and made his way out of the kitchen.

“Oh my god! Whatever! You owe me another box of crunch! Family size!” The boy shouted as he walked toward the webcam. Lance got to spend a few brief seconds relishing in the boys flushed face as he came closer, but the moment ended quickly enough when he walked so close he walked off screen. Shiro turned and watched him leave.

“She’s coming over again tonight so…!”

“Takashi!”

Lance sat back on his bed, propped against his pillows and wondered if he should close the laptop again.

Why was an alpha in rut a problem around another alpha household?

Even if Keith was a beta that still shouldn’t be an issue.

Unless, of course, (and this was the ever-pressing thought really) Keith… Hot headed, brilliant, beautiful _Keith_ …. could be an omega?

It made sense but at the same time sounded incredibly ridiculous.

And honestly, it was probably just his wishful thinking because there was still something screaming in Lance that he wanted _that_ boy. Even if he wasn’t his. Even if he wasn’t good enough for him. Even if Lotor was the better alpha and Keith agreed.

He just wanted Keith to be compatible with him so badly. It just _couldn’t_ be true.

And he couldn’t just ask him. Clearly the boy used heavy suppressants for a reason, but mis gendering someone was always a huge mess and Lance didn’t want to fight his way through that conversation.

…But here he was, with a window into Keith’s life. If he wanted proof all he had to do was just… keep watching, and wait, right?

Or he could just ask Keith out. See if Keith just. Told him. Volunteered the information so Lance could just get it out of his system and know for sure. Get Keith the hell out of his head once he’s confirmed an alpha.

…Except that would be mortifying, especially considering Keith’s thus far ridiculous desire to pretend he didn’t even remember Lance let alone had a crush.

The laptop turned on and Lance barely thought about it before switching away from Shiro who was sitting down at the desktop screen for a game of solitaire.

There was nothing on the laptop screen yet but there was an iTunes tab that was minimized, and music was playing over the mic. The webcam was still dark but it’s not like Lance expected anything different.

There was a noise like a cat purring and then a slightly louder, less practiced sounding rumble.

After a few seconds of this Lance heard Keith laugh as the louder rumble ended.

“Hey Scar,” said Keith, presumably to his cat.

There was a meow in response that confirmed this and silenced the purring for a split second.

Because of course, Keith was just purring back at his cat like that was a normal and totally sensible thing to do.

Lance wasn’t sure if Keith could get any more adorable but here he was and continued to be.

The cat meowed again as there was the sound of rustling fabrics and Keith presumably made himself comfortable on his bed.

The phone tab lit up and Lance felt his heart jump into his throat. Because Keith’s cell had a camera that wasn’t blocked by anything.

…Some serious level stalking Lance was doing right about then. God how was he getting out of this. He absolutely was not switching to the phone tab.

“Yea…” Keith drawled fondly, “Not the most conventional thing but… I’m pretty sure they’re his.”

There’s another meow, to encourage its owner, Lance guessed.

“They kind of… smell like him I think. I mean. It’s not a jacket but…” There’s another rustle of fabric and a soft sigh.

Lance’s finger itched over the phone tab.

“… _fuckkkk_.” Lance said aloud to no one as his finger pressed down on the mouse and the phone screen opened up.

The screen was showing Tumblr like the computer had before, but the webcam showed Keith, extremely close to his phone but no less appealing. His eyes are bright but slightly lidded and his mouth was open in a small O to let out another exasperated puff of air.

Then, as suddenly as Lance had gotten to see Keith’s beautiful face, the face contorted into frustration and the phone dropped, the cam pointed up at the ceiling while Keith’s voice carried over, “God! I can’t believe I did that! Why would I say I didn’t remember him!? Of _course_ I do!”

There was yet another rustle of fabric and very loud purring.

“Scar no biscuits on the blanket.”

The purring got louder. Lance could hear the undeniable pop of cat claws pulling at cloth. He’d always wanted a cat. His sister got one right before he left for college and he spent his summers very sulkily cuddling the Russian blue.

“Scar _no_.”

There was a loud meow and Lance almost jumped in surprise, somehow not prepared for the sound.

Keith lurched forward, momentarily appearing on screen as he shoved something away Lance couldn’t see. There was a loud thump and the purring stopped, but Lance could care less about the offended cat.

No, he was far too distracted by the flash of blue that had swung into view around Keith’s neck in that millisecond.

The flash of blue that very much looked like…

Keith picked up his phone again and idly went back to scrolling while he sat crisscrossed in his cat-less bed, entirely unaware of the fact Lance was watching him through his cellphones camera. Entirely oblivious to the fact he was making it difficult for Lance to breathe.

Because dangling over Keith’s shoulder was a large blue Panasonic clip headphone, the other one being casually held up to Keith’s mouth, just below his nose.

The ones Lance normally had wrapped around his phone or clipped to his hoodie when on standby.

Keith _had_ been at the bookstore. He’d been there just before Lance.

…He stole Lance’s headphones. He knew they were Lance’s and he took them anyway.

“Wow you’re still stalking him.”

Lance shrieked and nearly dropped the laptop when Pidge shut Lance’s dorm room door and dropped her bag on the floor.

“Y-you don’t know that!” Lance barked at her.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, “Well by the number of dogs barking at that squeal you just let out, I can infer. Also, you never replied to my text, so I assume you were otherwise engrossed in something you shouldn’t have been.”

Lance groaned and flopped back against his pillows on his bed, glancing over at the laptop where Keith was no longer in front of the phone and the screen had gone dark from lack of activity.

The laptop and desktop were still active, but Lance didn’t want to touch the keyboard in front of Pidge.

The girl let herself onto his bed and pulled the laptop over to herself instead, pressing the desktop tab.

“Oh good, you’re still watching Mr. Shirogane too. Has he been up to anything questionable? Dubious? _Evil?_ ” Pidge prattled.

Lance dragged his palm down his face. Right. Was that what he was supposed to be doing again?

“Unless you call having end of rut sex with his beautiful alpha girlfriend evil.” Lance blinked up at his ceiling and shrugged, “And since his girlfriend is Allura one could definitely make that argument.”

He glanced at Pidge and awkwardly found her staring at the screen with the faintest blush spreading over her cheeks. If it wasn’t for the fact the girl had hardly seen the sun in the last couple days Lance probably would have missed it.

“…Pidge?”

She startled and turned to look at him with an awkward smile, “Ah. Yeah. Right. No Lance, no one finds that evil.”

Lance wasn’t buying it.

“…Pidge, why are you still stalking Shiro?”

Pidge turned away abruptly and switched tabs on her spy-gear allowing Keith’s completely random music to filter through the speakers.

“You know why, cause he’s creepy and could totally lead me to the gang that took Matt.”

Lance stared at her for a long moment before deciding against saying what he was going to say.

If Pidge had some awkward crush on her very taken extremely taboo alpha T.A. Lance wasn’t going to push it, she was clearly already in hell.

“So what about Keith? Any updates th—whoa are those your headphones?”

Lance flushed and just like that the subject was changed.

Pidge didn’t even wait for a response before she laughed and turned to him with big expectant eyes, “Well, you’re gonna ask him out now, right?”

Lance blanched, “Wh-wha-hah, what do you mean Pidge? Why would I do that?”

The girl’s brows furrowed, and she motioned at the screen with an expression that read she clearly thought he was an idiot.

She wasn’t wrong.

“Well you clearly like the dude. He clearly likes you. What’s the problem?”

Lance bit his lip and glanced at the screen. Keith was sitting in front of his laptop facing off to the side. It looked like he’d propped his legs up on the desk and he was just staring off into space with a soft fond expression on his face, one headphone pressed to his lips just below his nose just like Lance had seen it earlier.

God that.

Ah it did things to Lance’s insides.

So much so that he didn’t even realize he was watching Keith through the webcam on his laptop and, if he wanted to, he could now assess the other boys room.

“I-I can’t just…ask him out… what if he’s an alpha or something?”

Pidge raised a brow, “First off, the boy clearly isn’t an alpha, alphas don’t scent like that. Second of all, what does it even matter? Does his scent detest you like all the other alpha?”

Lance blinked at her for a long moment at that point. She kind of had a point there. Whether Keith was an alpha or not, Keith’s scent had never steered Lance _away_ … of course, he’s been on the heaviest suppressants of _life_ since he’d met the guy. There was a huge possibility that it was just well hidden.

But if it could be so well hidden and Keith wanted to keep it that way then maybe there wasn’t a problem?

It’s not like Lance himself was against A/A relationships, he just couldn’t get behind them because of how insanely sensitive he was about it.

And yeah, he knew they were kind of taboo and would prefer Pidge avoid them for her own retained sanity but…

“Oh for the love of—Lance, you’re thinking about this way too hard. I bet you twenty bucks the boy isn’t an alpha okay?” Pidge groaned.

Lance ran his hand through his hair, “Yeah well okay that’s fine but what about Lotor? Those two clearly have something going.”

Pidge shoved him so hard he almost went off the side of the bed, “He likes you, Lotor _knows_ he likes you, _you know_ that Lotor _knows_ that **_he likes you_** , just bloody talk to the guy!”

On screen Keith had started spinning in his chair and meowing at Scar who seemed to be having a riveting conversation.

Pidge stared at the screen for a long moment with a vacant expression before turning that same expression on Lance. She didn’t have to say it for him to know.

_That boy is clearly made for you._

\---

It wasn’t until after she’d left that Lance realized he was viewing Keith through the laptop webcam and he almost lost his _shit_.

The boys room had two dark red walls, a cherry wood bookshelf and a bed with a purple galaxy print comforter. The shelf was lined with tomes of varied sizes crammed into places they probably weren’t supposed to fit with the occasional action figure or awkward nostalgia inducing stuffed animal.

Scar was a beautiful long haired tuxedo cat sitting right at the corner of Keith’s bed staring intently at him while he leaned back in his chair.

The clip part of Lance’s head phone was now between his teeth and Lance really did not know how he felt about that.

This whole thing was so fucked, like he had a say in what Keith did with his headphones. Besides, in the back of his head he was still screaming it was cute _and_ kind of hot if he let himself admit it. Just. The casual way he did it. But he wasn’t admitting that so…!

A skype ringtone sounded through Lance’s speakers and he glanced at his phone. His parents wouldn’t be calling him at this time and Hunk had gone to bed. Why…

“About damn time, Lo.” Keith pouted over the speakers, he was facing the camera head on now and was holding the headphone again. His eyes were insanely bright against the laptops blue light and he looked a little pink in the cheeks.

Lo…

God damn it.

“My apologies, Acxa called me as soon as I messaged you and—” Lotor’s sultry ass voice said before stopping abruptly.

“...New headphones?”

Keith’s cheeks darkened just enough to be noticeable, “Uh. Yeah.”

“…They look like the ones from the bookstore.”

“…Cause they are.”

“…Why are they not in the lost and found?”

Keith flopped back into his chair and held the headphone up to his nose as he’d been doing most of the day apparently. He looked off to the side and made a noncommittal noise.

“They smell like him, don’t they?”

Keith said nothing, but his blush spread to his ears.

Lotor groaned and it was the most uncharacteristic sound Lance had heard from him. Kind of made him giddy.

“Red, Keith, my love, why are you making this difficult!?” Lotor’s voice sounded surprisingly soft when he said that, like he was holding back fond laughter.

Keith sunk into his shoulders and tried to change the subject, “S-so Acxa called…what did she want…?”

Lance could practically hear Lotor roll his perfect eyes.

“She wanted to come over. I had to explain I had plans.” Lotor finally said, accepting Keith’s desire to ignore the headphones. Keith looked intrigued as he spoke though, then disappointed.

“Why didn’t you let her come? You could have just sent me a message, we can watch this movie later,” Keith grumbled.

Lotor made a disapproving noise, “First of all, it’s a travesty you’ve gone this long without seeing The Greatest Showman. Second of all, when I make plans I keep them. Third of all, you will always take priority over anyone else I thought I established this?”

Keith’s eyes softened and Lance could watch his brows arch together as he tried to consider his next words.

“Lo…I really… think you should prioritize…you know…Acxa could be good for you.”

Lotor laughed, “She’s wonderful, yes. But you’re not the only stubborn one here, Red. But you do let me know when you get fully tired of me would you?”

Keith bit his lip and Lance, for a moment, felt quite awful about his existence.

Why on earth would Keith want Lance when he could have Lotor? It just. Didn’t make any sense.

There was a knock-on Keith’s door and Shiro popped his head in, “Allura’s—Oh. Lotor.”

“Shiro.”

Shiro glanced back into the hall before letting himself in and closing the door. Keith groaned, “Don’t leave your rutting girlfriend out in the living room she’ll get all over everything.”

Shiro mumbled something but Lance couldn’t hear it over the sound of Lotor’s sudden outburst, “Your _what_?! Why on _earth_ is Allura walking into your household while in a rut!? Keith, I’m coming to pick you up.” This was immediately followed by the sound of the skype call ending and Lance got to watch Keith’s eyes expand to comical sizes.

Shiro looked equally amused but shook it off after a minute, “You might want to call him off, she ended early, so we were just going to watch a movie on the couch. You could join us if you think you’re up for it?”

Keith sighed deeply before glancing at his phone. Lance could barely make it out over the webcam but it looked like one of the newer iPhones.

“Guess he’ll finally have the new number,” Keith mumbled to no one in particular, “And nah, we were going to watch a movie over Skype so. Thanks. But you guys should totally get me more Cinnamon Toast Crunch before morning. If you loved me anyway.”

“If I loved you.” Shiro scoffed, rolling his eyes and letting himself out of the room, “Tell Lotor to get you cereal.”

“He would! If I asked him he would get me _all_ the cereal!”

A minute later Shiro was gone and Keith had his phone pressed to his ear. It took a few tries but eventually Lotor answered and Keith had to explain that his minor over-reaction, while sweet, was unnecessary.

Lance wondered if he were to switch to the cellphone tab if he’d be able to hear Lotor’s side of the conversation but didn’t bother. He wanted to see Keith. He wanted to watch the boy pace around his floor and take in his expressive brows and his quirked lips and his broad hand motions.

Keith’s side of the conversation went something like, “No, I promise, it’s okay… Yeah… The worst that can happen is they’ll eat all my ice cream…. Lo it’s fine…. You’re where…? Well okay I will not be opposed to you bringing me some…. No, I’m not just using you for the snacks… As if you’re not into that anyway…. hold on let me ask.”

Lance got to watch as Keith nudged his door open with his foot and shouted into the hall, “Can Lotor join us for couch potato movie watching?”

Allura’s voice sounded delighted, Shiro’s voice sounded strained, but they both said it was alright. At least, that’s what Keith then told Lotor.

Then the laptop webcam was covered again—it looked like Keith was using a cat pawprint shaped sticker for this—and Lance was left in the dark, Keith’s slightly muted music playing in the background while muffled noises of greetings and groceries sounded from the rest of the house.

If Lance was being truly honest, he’d have to admit to how badly he wanted to turn off the computer at that point. To forget about Keith because he seemed to be perfectly content. How could Lance even imagine coming into his life when Lotor already fit the role he wanted so comfortably.

It just wasn’t logical.

There was a meow from the speakers and Lance chuckled to himself.

“Hey Scar,” he said to no one, but the cat meowed back anyway. Lance sighed and pushed Pidge’s computer off his lap, “Yeah. Pretty gross situation I’ve gotten myself into, huh?”

The cat meowed a third time and Keith’s voice sounded closer, “I’ll be right back, I think Scar locked herself in.”

“Don’t leave me alone with them!” Shiro shouted in dismay to the hearty chuckles of both Lotor and Allura. The desktop computer wasn’t even on anymore but Lance decided he wouldn’t have switched to it anyway.

None of this was right, none of this was okay. He should have just turned off the computer and returned it to Pidge.

But he didn’t. He left it on the side of his bed and went to cook his college student dinner of Stouffers lasagna, did some homework and showered.

By the time he was calling it a night and moving the still opened laptop over to his desk he noticed Keith’s music, which had been turned off when he went to watch the movie with what was basically his family, was playing again.

The movie must have ended.

“You’re home?”

And his cell phone was active again too.

“Good. I’m glad you and Shiro could get along a bit tonight…Heh, yeah yeah. Thank you for putting in the effort to not flirt with Allura I know how hard that was for you… Seriously…? I’m keeping the wine. It’s my payment for your making me listen to that…I’m hanging up now. Goodnight Lo.”

The cell phone went inactive and Lance heard the rumbling of the cat purring. Against his better judgement, he went right back to his bed with the laptop and made himself comfortable.

“Guess its just you and me now huh, Scar?”

Scar meowed. Keith laughed. And maybe it was the heat from the shower or the fact he was falling asleep, but Lance couldn’t remember there ever being a nicer sound.

What in the world was happening to him?

“Wanna finish the wine…? Meow once if you think I should.”

The cat was silent. Keith laughed again, “Well isn’t it great that I don’t take orders from cats.”

It was another few moments before it sounded like Keith had just plopped back onto his bed.

“…Maybe I should call Lotor back…” He mumbled to no one, and Lance relished in the fact the phone tab did not appear active again.

It was silent for a long time after that. Lance laid on his side, the computer up by his pillows and against the wall. It wasn’t like he could see it. So what if he happened to fall asleep to Keith’s music and his occasionally talking to himself or his cat.

Keith also sang along to his music every few minutes which was just crazy pleasant for Lance’s heart.

He was just so _soft_?

Hell, that must have been what did it. Lance fell in love with his voice and everything else just got thrown all out of whack. Rude Keith. Being fucking adorable as shit.

_“Darling, we're both scared, but where love is, fear won't tread… All of these friends here agree…we're right where we should be…”_

Lance could easily sleep like this. Warm and happy and day dreaming about Keith laying in bed and singing to his cat. If he just actively ignored the fact Lotor had just been there.

“I wonder if he’s ever even _thought_ of me…”

And suddenly Lance could not sleep.

“Probably not. We haven’t even spoke in three years… Wonder what he’s been up to. Maybe he’s dating that girl or… or someone else who’s just better at not pissing him off…” There’s a rustling of fabrics and the cat meows. Lance glances at the screen and notices the cellphone goes into active.

What is he…?

“Don’t give me that, this is what most people use Facebook for right? There’s even a term for it. Social media stalking.” God knows why he’s trying to defend himself to a cat, she must have a major judgey face. “I just wanna see if he has a girlfriend, okay?”

The cat is silent and Lance dives for his phone. His last post on Facebook had been yesterday when he’d sent out a general message asking if anyone had seen Pidge. He quickly made sure his relationship status was single (and not something stupid like in a domestic partnership with Hunk, which totally wasn’t what it was until two seconds ago) and felt his heart race a bit.

Maybe he should post something…?

“Scar I can’t remember my password….” Keith mumbled to the cat.

Lance could have cried. He’ll have to explain to Hunk why they social-media-broke-up _and_ for no reason?

He was vaguely disappointed actually. He liked the idea of Keith checking on his account like this. Maybe he should still post something. Just in case. But what could he write?

…

He thought about it for a long moment before exhaling loudly and typing out a quick lightly irritable status that, should Keith see it, he would know was about him. Besides, it was a nice bit of venting for Lance to be able to call him on his shit even if there was a chance he’d never see it. Still, he made sure the post was public anyway.

Distracted by his own use of Facebook he didn’t hear Keith’s triumphant, “hah…!” as he seemingly figured out his password to log in.

It was when he put his phone back down and stared up at his ceiling, arms spread out at his sides, that he heard the squeak.

The tiniest most adorable sound Lance had ever heard.

Said squeak then turned into a soft whine that was quickly muffled as if Keith had thrown his head into his pillows.

Lance wasn’t sure what that meant but frankly he couldn’t care. The boy was cute as hell and Lance definitely didn’t regret posting that status.

**“Listen Stranger.” Listen Stranger? Are you sure? Like really sure? Cause I’ve only been staring at you for the last three years. _Que carajo,_ STRANGER.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this one other than the fact I'm still doing a piss poor job of beta-ing for /myself/ lmao... ahhhhh whoops.
> 
> Alrighty after posting this, yes, I do have something to say. SO. I'm a total newbie at this Ao3 stuff, but can someone /please/ tell me why my notes intended only for chapter one seem to have carried over to only appear here???   
> Annnnyone?? D:


	4. Of Friend Requests and other Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance’s facebook is a disaster zone, Pidge makes a new friend, Hunk gives solid advice and is usually right, and Keith forgets he was supposed to do a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so these next two chapters were written ages ago. (Like back in April. I know, I'm terrible.) And I honestly dunno how to approach the whole Shallura/Shidge thing primarily because A) I still ship and B) There was some semblance of plot here.  
> But oh well. Now we wing it and I do my best to downplay it for the sake of the "but Shiro's a GAY MAN brigade" (Ngl, I still HC him as Demi pero si les da la gana...! do what you want lol Fuck it.) 
> 
> Also no I never learned better chapter titles fml

Lance woke up to a stream of notifications on his phone. Pidge and Hunk apparently had a nice fun conversation on his status while he slept given that Hunk was in another time zone and Pidge was _a fucking gremlin._

Katie “Pidge” Holt commented on your status: Oooh three guesses who THIS is about.

Hunk Garett commented on your status: Is this a callout post? Are we making callout posts over guys who aren’t even Facebook friends now?

Katie “Pidge” Holt commented on your status: If it’s callout post can I tag him? The post is public! He can see it if we tag him!

Lance felt the color start to drain out of his face as he read. It wasn’t like he didn’t _know_ Keith had already seen the status, but his friends actually tagging him and somehow... making him part of the conversation hadn’t actually occurred to him and was making him insanely uncomfortable.

_Pidge for the love of god tell me you didn’t._

Hunk Garett commented on your status: Oh, hey Pidge! I heard this was mostly your meddling. I don’t think he even uses Facebook.

Katie “Pidge” Holt commented on your status: Hey dude! What time is it? And nah! He totally uses Facebook. There is literally no other reason Lance would have posted this, ain’t that RIGHT **_@Lance Alejandro McClain Riviera_** ????? This is absolutely a callout post.

Hunk Garett commented on your status: Early. You should be sleeping. And… if you’re talking about what I THINK you are then...

Hunk Garett commented on your status: ... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hunk Garett commented on your status: We should probably stop talking about it.

Katie “Pidge” Holt commented on your status:  !!!

Katie “Pidge” Holt commented on your status: why?!?

Katie “Pidge” Holt commented on your status: I’m having fun!

Katie “Pidge” Holt commented on your status: can I at least send him a friend request??

Katie “Pidge” Holt commented on your status: you know what? None of you can tell me not to make friends. I’m doing it. Hey Lance, fight me IRL. <3

Hunk Garett commented on your status: OTL. Well. I tried to stop her Lance.

Lance blinked and scrolled back up because he absolutely did not see where Hunk had tried any such thing. When he found nothing, he continued back to the bottom of the conversation where Hunk had more to say.

Hunk Garett commented on your status: Or at least I would have if you hadn’t BROKEN UP WITH ME OVER FACEBOOK. Bitch, not even a COURTESY TEXT.

Katie “Pidge” Holt commented on your status: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH NEW LOW LANCE. Not cool. ☹

Lance threw himself down on top of his pillow, immediately left the Facebook app and shot a skype message to Hunk quickly apologizing, explaining that he would always love him, and a quick little explanation of the new low he sunk to last night.

In response to this message, Hunk sent Lance a chatroom invite, which could only mean the conversation had continued via Skype.

**EvilSmol:** Look who’s UP!

**Sunshine of my life:** Tell him what you did Pidge.

**EvilSmol:** How about I show him instead?

Lance stared at his phone and wished, just a little bit, for a freak accident along the lines of Donnie Darko to come barreling through his dorm wall to end his life.

There was an image attachment after that and as it loaded Lance ran through the possibilities in his head.

A screen cap maybe?

Keith’s Facebook?

A “new friend” chat option because for some insane reason Keith accepted her request?

Nope, it was none of these things. Those would have been too easy. Too tame for Pidge.

The picture finally loaded and Lance nearly threw his phone across the room.

The laptop was still open next to his pillow though it had long since gone into standby from lack of use. Lance was probably going to hear about how he’d abused Pidge’s computer but that didn’t matter. Because he didn’t currently need the laptop to know what was going on with the current object of his obsessions.

As, apparently, he was sitting across a little desk in the library from the fucking she beast herself.

The picture was innocent enough, just the boy with his head tilted down to a book, finger directed at some question on the page.

It very well could have been an entirely candid photo, maybe even from a distance. He took his phone again and tried to zoom in, see if there was any kind of disfiguring blur to denote this. There were none. She really was just that close to him.

What had she done? How had she tricked him? Was she asking for tutoring or something?

**Evilsmol:** think I broke him?

**Sunshine of my life:** very possible. Lance, you still with us buddy?

Lance grit his teeth and started to type when Pidge continued.

**Evilsmol:** oh hold on. It gets better.

Another picture attachment.

What? What could have possibly been better? And by Pidge’s standards that could have meant any number of horrific things rather than anything even remotely _good_.

For fucks sake, Pidge probably could have snagged a picture of Lotor too since the two of them seemed to be joined at the fucking hip. Pidge would definitely think that was “better” in this situation as it was clearly about making Lance miserable.

Before the picture finished loading, Pidge sent one last message

**Evilsmol:** you’re welcome, by the way.

The little brat _had_ taken a picture of Lotor, but he was some distance away sitting with a group of girls. As it stood, he wasn’t the focus of the photo, he just happened to be behind Keith and looking his way for the moment. The real focus was on Keith who had a thin black elastic band between his teeth and his hands up behind his head, clearly in the middle of combing his hair with his fingers to put it up into a pony tail.

And oh boy.

Jesus Christ he looked _good_. What was he wearing? Some baggy red tank and a loose faded hoodie? God he made _everything_ look good.

Lance groaned to himself, saved the photo, and started typing.

“What are you _doing_ Gremlin...?”

**Evilsmol** : tell me you didn’t save it Lance. Teeeell me.

**Sunshine of my life:** oh come on Pidge, don’t make him a liar.

**Me** : you two are evil.

**Sunshine of my life:** you dumped me I’m allowed. And Pidge is certified. It’s like telling a fish not to swim.

**Evilsmol:** I’m not even being evil! Thou hast not ~SEEN~ EVILLLLL!

**Evilsmol** : I haven’t even mentioned you, Lance. I just told him I recognized him through his brother and asked if he knew any tips to handle him in class. Keith is crazy helpful about that by the way. I like him. We’ve bonded. I’m keeping him.

**Me** : ...wait. Are you doing this to get closer to Shiro?

**Evilsmol** : you know what? I’m being hella rude to my new best friend so I’ll talk to you losers later.

**Sunshine of my life** : yooooo what was that?

**Me** : wow does she even realize how incriminating that looks?

**Evilsmol** : It’s not incriminating! I’m being a good new friend! BYE.

She signed off and Hunk opened a video chat. Lance let the ringtone go on for a minute before shaking his head and reminding himself that he should probably explain a thing or two to Hunk.

“You think… she has a crush on Shiro?” Hunk asked, his wide-eyed face taking up all of Lance’s phone screen.

Lance nodded and bounced out of bed, “Oh I’m like 80/20 percent sure she has a crush on Shiro. This whole GALRA thing is just a way to shut herself down about it.”

Lance propped his phone up against the table in the small kitchenette section of their dorm and started to shuffle around to get himself dressed and ready for the day while Hunk continued to question _everything_.

“Pidge has… never liked _anyone_ before.”

“Yeah well, firsts for everything. The real shit is the guy is taken and, you know, another alpha. It’s crazy.” Lance pulled a shirt over is head and he heard Hunk groan from the kitchen.

“Dude, you have got to stop assuming everyone is an alpha, you haven’t even smelled Shiro.”

“You’re telling me that Clark Kent’s evil T.A. twin, ass of steal, is supposed to be anything but an alpha?” Lance scoffed, looked at his shirt, decided he no longer liked it, and pulled it off again.

“Lance, bro, you and your stereotypes have got to go, okay? I love you, but sometimes you’re off. Like with Keith. I mean you’ve realized it by now, right?”

Lance’s head popped out of a light blue sweater and he thought to himself for a moment, picturing Keith with the earpiece right up to his nose.

Okay.

Okay, okay, okay, he probably wasn’t an alpha.

“He uhm…He stole my headphones.” Lance mumbled, staring at the wall and not even facing his phone.

There was a loud noise on Hunk’s end that alerted Lance’s attention and he realized his friend was not on the screen and instead he was staring up at an extremely beautiful bright blue sky. A minute later the phone was readjusted and Hunk was back on screen.

“No way.”

Lance merely nodded and looked at his shirt again. He started to pull it off when Hunk interrupted, “No, man, keep the blue. Blue’s your color, it brings out your eyes.”

“Thanks man.”

“Wow though. He stole your headphones. So. Did you catch him like… scenting them?”

Lance bit his lip and ran his hands through his hair, thinking about Keith was starting to twist up his stomach. Possibly because he knew what he was getting dressed for.

“…Okay. Okay man. Jeez. You guys just blow my mind sometimes. You’ve been staring at Keith for so long I never really thought Keith would be that… And Pidge has a _crush_ like… I leave for two seconds and this crap happens. God. You think—you think you’re _Bonds_ or something?”

Lance choked and tripped over the shoe he had partially pulled on.

Bonds?

_Bonds??_

First Hunk is whining about Lance’s stereotyped image of an alpha, and now he’s pulling out something as archaic as _bonds_?

“Well it would explain Pidge! Think about it. Has she stopped talking about Shiro since they met?”

Lance stared at his phone screen for a long quiet moment. Hunk stared right back with a face that basically said, “I dare you to fight me.”

At which point, Lance decided better than that.

“Well. For me and Keith it’s _definitely_ not some kind of…bond. Okay? And don’t go saying that to Pidge. Shiro is _engaged_. To another female alpha no less. Putting that idea in her head could really hurt her.”

Hunk’s eyebrows did a questionable thing but eventually he shrugged and when Lance eyed his colognes Hunk made a pitch for the one his mom sent him on Christmas, “It just smells nicer then your normal one.”

Lance sighed but did as he was told before walking up to his phone, “Alright, I’m gonna head out.”

“Say hi to Keith for me. And when you find out you’re each other’s bond for life tell me, so I can gloat at your wedding.”

Lance rolled his eyes and hung up.

\---

When he got to the library did a quick sweep of the first floor and then hit the stairs. Sure, he could have easily texted Pidge and asked for her exact location, but he couldn’t trust her to not some how fuck it up in some way.

What, exactly? Lance had no idea. But he just. Didn’t want her to have a heads up he was coming.

Instead, he went floor by floor and did a quick sweep, running through hypothetical scenarios of how he could approach Keith.

Because he was going to approach Keith, that much was already a done deal.

He just. Had no idea how?

The guy wasn’t an alpha. He wasn’t. That much Lance was sure of. And that was _enough_ for Lance.

Because Keith had always been the most beautiful creature to him. And listening to him, how he talks to his cats and sings to his radio and thinks about Lance—god Keith lays awake at night and _thinks about him_.

Lance had to make a move. He had to. He had to show Keith that he was just as dazed by him that—

“Lance.”

Silk.

Lance blinked up at Lotor a few steps above him on the stairs. There was a girl with him, another alpha with beautiful blue-black hair clipped up in what could only be considered college-student-exam-time chic. Her eyes where a slate blue that landed on Lance and immediately narrowed like she’d never seen anything more offensive.

Lotor, on the other hand, appeared almost soft at the sight of him.

“L-Lotor, hey, wh-what are you doing here…” Lance mumbled, not actually wanting to start a conversation but knew it would be rude otherwise.

Lotor’s smile stretched a little thin before he motioned to the girl, “I was just walking Acxa to her class…”

Acxa’s eyes widened for a moment as she turned to Lotor, “Lotor it’s our—”

Lotor silenced her with a simply movement of his shoulder. Lance pretended not to notice the exchange, “Ah, gotcha…”

It was a quiet awkward moment before Lotor took a deep breath and glanced back at the door they’d come from, “I believe your friend, Pidge? Has taken a liking to one of _mine_ … If you’re looking for her, she’s sitting in the astronomy section.”

Lotor clapped Lance on the shoulder and smiled a bit softer than earlier, “We’re still on for Friday night, right?”

Lance chuckled wryly, noticing Lotor’s scent was still overpoweringly alpha and yet underlyingly sweet all at once, “Yeah, of course.”

“Lovely, I’ll be right back then. Come on Acxa.”

Lotor moved passed Lance on the stairs and Acxa followed, her eyes narrowed again like an animal primed to attack if Lance made a move.

And then Lance finally noticed it.

Acxa’s scent, the smell of alpha that made Lance have to grip the stair railing a little too tightly to keep from being hit with vertigo, that was the most overwhelming one that lingered on Lotor.

Lance started to wonder what Lotor really smelled like, if he ever wasn’t completely surrounded by other alpha.

He found Pidge and Keith exactly where Lotor said he would, they were also located next to a table of three other alpha females, all of whom smelled much the same as Lotor. This was _almost_ starting to make sense.

Though a small part of him still screamed _why_?

Regardless, when Pidge’s eyes landed on Lance they widened comically before narrowing just as quickly into something more sinister.

“Lance!” She shouted, as if she was trying to get his attention despite the fact they both knew he saw her. Lance watched Keith’s head shoot up and his shoulders tense and god _bless,_ his hair was still up.

Lance continued forward and took a seat at the head of the table so he could face both Keith and Pidge at once, “Hey Pidge.” He started, internally panicking when he realized he never decided how he was going to approach Keith. Finally he settled on tilting his head just enough and glancing directly at him. He watched Keith’s fucking insanely perfect eyes bounce from his face down to the book in front of him as if he was doing everything in his power to not notice him.

God he was adorable.

“Keith,” Lance said finally, just as an acknowledgment. Simple. “I didn’t know you two knew each other.”

Pidge rolled her eyes and leaned forward, a hand reaching out to place over Keith’s in a show of comradery.

“Nah we don’t really. He’s my T.A’s baby brother though.”

Keith bit his lip but said nothing before Pidge’s eyes took on yet another evil glint, “I didn’t even know this was _your_ Keith.”

Lance choked and Keith’s face flushed so fast Pidge couldn’t help the chuckle.

“I’m not _his…_ ”

“He’s not _my_ —”

Pidge grinned and let go of Keith’s hand while the boy grumbled something under his breath and turned away, “I b-barely even know uhm…L-Lance, right?” Keith peered at him from the corner of his eyes as he said the last bit and Lance wished he could have called him on his bullshit.

“We just uh—we just bumped into each other yesterday really,” Keith finished.

With that one Lance laughed outright, at least this one he could contest, “Dude, dude, come on. We’ve had a class together every semester, why are you lying.”

At being fully addressed Keith almost turned in his chair, nostrils flaring despite the fact his cheeks were still pink, “Hey, some of us go to class to study, not socialize. I’m not—I’m—”

Lance didn’t have to look to know Pidge was grinning.

Finally, Keith said what he really wanted to say anyway. In the tiniest mumble.

“W-why would…Pidge say…y- _yours_ …anyway?”

And at that moment Lance realized he really did not have any kind of plan what so ever.

It was quiet for a moment and Keith’s cheeks only shifted a deeper red before Lance finally bit the inside of his cheek, stared Keith in the face and said, “You uhm. You want to grab a coffee with me?”

Keith’s face was brighter than his tank top, “Uh. Mm. I don’t. I don’t like coffee.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “The coffee isn’t really the objective, mullet.”

Pidge choked and Keith’s eyebrows shot up.

“Uhm.”

“Come. With me. Elsewhere. Alone. Talk.”

Pidge rapidly smacked her hand on the table like she as still having difficulty breathing, Keith ignored her, “C-can’t talk in front of Pidge? Why can’t you—”

Lance made a general motion in her direction, “In case you haven’t noticed yet, Pidge is a gremlin.”

A little bubble of a laugh escaped Keith at that one before he glanced down at his phone and his eyes widened, “Oh-shit—I totally forgot I promised Allura—I gotta go.” He stood up and quickly started to shuffle his little work space into some manner of composed, books being shoved into his bag, hoodie zipped back up.

While he did this Lance felt his heart start to sink. Man, when was he going to get the nerve to do this again? He wasn’t even sure how he managed it this time.

Keith finished and took a step back away from the table, nodding at Pidge, “It was nice meeting you Pidge, remember Shiro is a total sucker for cookies and creme styled bribery, and feel free to text me.” He took another step away before glancing back at Lance, “And uhm. Not coffee. Around 2? If you’re free.”

Lance hoped the smile he gave Keith at that point was more endearing than panicked, “Yeah, two is great.”

“Great. Meet me at the back of the architecture building.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

As he bolted past him Lance caught the tiniest twitch of the other boys nose just before a small smile graced his face and his shoulders relaxed. Lance mentally thanked Hunk for his opinion on the cologne.

Then he was gone.

“I.” Pidge started, smile wide, “have created an actual monster, I can’t believe you just did that.”

“I can’t either.” Lance said, slumping down in his seat like it had taken all of his energy to keep solid posture.

Pidge rolled her eyes and shoved a book in his direction, “Oh please. Like it’s so hard when you already _know_ he likes you.”

Call it instinct or what not, but as soon as Pidge finished speaking Lance eyed the table of alpha females, catching the aqua blue eyes of a tanned girl with her hair up in a long multicolored ponytail.

“We should head out too though…” Lance said, though he couldn’t look away. The girl seemed to smile a bit before turning back to her group. Lance turned his full attention on Pidge, “Yeah, we should go. There are… too many alpha here.”

Pidge rolled her eyes but nodded and before long they’d packed up and were making their way out of the building.

It was on the first floor of the library that Lance’s mind was completely blown.

He’d been minding his own business, standing by while Pidge checked out a book when the girls fingers started to shake and she started to flush and her eyes started to dart around the room.

If he didn’t know any better he’d almost say that she was border line falling into a rut. But Pidge _never_ got those anyway, mostly she was just panicking and somehow embarrassed?

Lance didn’t know why, she had no reason to be embarrassed around him. Pidge finished with her book and shoved it into her bag, attempting to make a beeline for the exit. Unfortunately, this was the exact moment Lance realized what was going on.

Because he could smell it too.

As overly noted, Lance was an obscenely sensitive alpha, so most other alpha wouldn’t have noticed the smell of a vaguely excited omega the way he did. Which, again, begged the question.

Why did Pidge?

He turned to the source of the smell just as Pidge grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away.

But there he was, the Adonis himself, smiling sheepishly and waving at Pidge who was practically burning up, her fingers gripping Lance’s wrist too tightly.

“Hey Katie, how’s my favorite most infuriating student?” Shiro started as he walked over.

Pidge’s face remained flushed, but she rose to the challenge regardless, “I’m only infuriating because you know I’m on to you.”

Shiro rolled his eyes in a way that was ridiculously fond and glanced at Lance, “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t see you, my name is Takashi Shirogane, I’m one of Katie’s T.A’s.”

Lance mumbled a quick “I know” before he could think better of it. Pidge elbowed him in the side.

“Hey, don’t go making friends with my friends, _guy_ ,” She hissed, as if she couldn’t be bothered to use his name, “It’s not going to make me go easier on you!”

Lance did his best to pretend he couldn’t smell anything and offered Shiro his hand, “Nice to meet you, I’m Lance.”

Shiro had the subtlety of a freight train with the way his eyes lit up, “Lance? Lance McClain?”

Pidge smacked Lance’s arm down just before Shiro could reach out and take it, “What I say? What I just say. Quit it. Both of you.”

Shiro laughed and glanced around, “You two wouldn’t happen to have seen a surly black haired kid in a red hoodie around have you? Usually equipped with tall dark and platinum walking annoyance?”

Pidge casually placed herself between Lance and Shiro and held her arms out wide, “Keith? You just missed him. Said something about meeting up with Allura.”

“You were just with him?” Shiro asked almost cautiously.

Pidge nodded and Shiro’s brows knit together almost sadly before he glanced back at Lance, “Oh—wait, both of you? Both of you were with Keith?”

This time it was Lance’s turn to nod and Shiro relaxed just before a look that could have rivaled Pidge flashed through his eyes, “Nice. Interesting. Well, good then. Allura sent me here to look for him but if he’s already on his way then that’s better. I’ll just be getting back now. Katie, don’t forget your quiz is due tonight, I know you haven’t done it yet.”

Katie—Pidge bristled, “I’ll get it done, you _know_ I will. The online quizzes are jokes they take like ten seconds”

“Just don’t forget to do it,” Shiro laughed and placed a hand delicately on Pidge’s head, rustling up her hair. She reached up and grabbed his wrist, strong, holding him still.

“Don’t do that.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Shiro said, looking sheepish again. He waved a quick goodbye and was out the front exit before Lance could even start to do all the math in his head.

Finally, he walked around Pidge who’d watched Shiro leave and put his hands on her shoulders, staring her dead in the face, “…Shiro is an omega.”

She bit her lip.

Lance said it again, “Shiro. Is an _omega._ ”

She nodded.

“And…And he’s engaged. But. But he _likes you_?”

Pidge’s eyes widened, and she leaned forward, “What?! What—What makes you think— He doesn’t—!”

Lance brought his hands up to cover his face, still beyond confused. It wasn’t like Shiro had walked in and his scent said _turned on_ or anything. It was almost more like… He was just drawn to her.

He was drawn towards Pidge and she was able to sense him coming before Lance had even noticed him—

Lance leaned down and took a quick sniff of Pidge, getting passed her suppressant.

The loathsome thing made his stomach twist but it almost vaguely…matched Shiro’s.

Pidge nearly smacked him off.

“Holy shit.”


	5. Love and Love and Love and Crack Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith spends some time with his soon to be sister in law while she makes everyone uncomfortable. Shiro is trying to stay a one woman man despite it all and Lance decides they should go get crack cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And lets delve into hell, this was the last full chapter I wrote before my ridiculous hiatus. v.v Good Luck all~   
> Someonepleasehelpmewithchaptertitles.
> 
> Warning: some frustrated Shidge and Pallura If you have a problem, leave.

There was something to be said about Allura’s ability to read right through her soon to be brother in law.

As it stood Keith really wished she’d just stop grinning at him like that, it unnerved him and reminded him of the time he’d introduced her to Shiro and she’d turned to him and said, _“I am absolutely going to bang your brother.”_

Of course, much like that time, it really could have been worse, considering she was now about to marry the guy, but it was still temporarily stressful.

“What?! What IS IT?!” He shouted finally, slamming the magazine down on her desk. Allura simply continued to grin as she looked through her own, “Oh, nothing...”

Nothing my _ass_.

“Allura. Just say it.”

The alpha grinned like the predator she was and placed her bridal magazine down, “Well if you insist!” She twined her own fingers together next to her head and leaned forward across the table at him, her smile now more charming than hungry.

“Keith, love, you’re practically _glowing_ —”

He probably should have known better than to argue with her, but his sense took a few minutes to catch up to his mouth.

“I am _not_ why on earth would I be?”

She leaned even further, and a bit of that predatory air started to filter into her eyes again, “Oh I don’t know, could it have to do with a status one of my old students posted last night? I had a _feeling_ he was talking about you.”

Keith immediately felt his face heat up and turned away, “That— what— I haven’t seen any— who-who are you even talking about Allura I don’t know _what_ —”

Allura rolled her eyes, “Don’t play coy with me my soon to be kid brother, you know exactly who I’m talking about! You and _Lance_. You and Lance finally _talked_ again! I knew you would eventually, it was entirely inevitable.”

Keith flushed even deeper and thumped his head down on the table, but he couldn’t help it, his cheeks had hurt the entire way to her classroom because he couldn’t stop smiling.

Lance had asked him to coffee.

Pidge had called him _Lance’s_ Keith, insinuating that Lance at the very least talked about him enough for there to be a Keith that... _belonged_ to Lance.

God.

_Goooood_ yes, he wanted to belong to Lance.

“I could never tell because of the way you two take suppressants like water but I’m sure of it. I’m sure the two of you were just made for each other. It’s a beautiful thing don’t you think?”

Keith tilted his head up just enough to look at her, “What are you talking about...?”

Allura laid her head down on the table so she was level with him and continued to smile obnoxiously, “You know, how you two have basically been hung up on each other since you met, don’t you think that _means_ something?”

Keith blinked once, then twice, then sat up straight and slammed a palm down on the table, leaning over so he almost headbutted Allura who tried to sit up in time with him.

“Hold on. Holddddd on. Let’s back away a moment from that absolute nonsense you’re spewing and let’s talk about _Lance_ , and I mean _Lance McLain_ being.... hung up on me?”

Allura giggled and for the first time since they’d met Keith didn’t find it sweet.

“Well honestly, when I had him as a student he was constantly talking about a boy who’d snubbed him at orientation. Of course, that was three years ago. We’d only barely met. He was also under the serious impression you were an alpha which threw me off too, but when you and Shiro were talking about it the other night I realized the connection.”

Keith sunk in his seat, suddenly disheartened, “Ah. Right. So, he talked shit about me cause he couldn’t stand me. Yeah I figured.”

Allura raised a brow, “No? He mostly talked about your eyes. I think I vaguely recall his mentioning how unfair it was for another alpha male to be so pretty. He was mostly upset with you for not acknowledging him.”

Keith flushed a bit and looked away, “W-well I still wouldn’t say... that classifies as being… _hung_ _up_...”

Allura roller her eyes, “I know Lance. He watched you every day in class, didn’t he?”

Keith made a small squeak as his eyes darted between her and the magazines again.

“Lance is transparent. And the fact you’re so happy today simply means something good has happened and I’m still _waiting_ for the details! So, come on! Where did the status come from? Have you two spoken in person recently? What—”

Keith opened his mouth, letting out a low “ahhhhhh” noise all the while he reached under the table and into his bag where he pulled out a pair of blue Panasonic headphones before putting them down on the table in front of Allura.

Allura stared at them as if they were going to sprout wings and fly and when he finally finished “screaming” she took a deep breath.

“Oh. _Oh_. I can’t believe you did that. That’s. Uhm. Forward, to say the least.”

“I _found_ them... it just happens that they... you know... smelled like him... and when I realized he was back to _look_ for them I... Uhm... I panicked and told him I didn’t know him, and I ran.” He rushed the last bit and stared down at his hands as he started to twist his fingers around nervously.

“And you kept his headphones,” Allura deadpanned.

“And I kept his headphones.”

 Allura stared at the item in question and then glanced back up at Keith.

“…May I?” She asked suddenly, hand outstretched. Keith immediately yanked them off the table and into his lap.

“N-No.”

“Keith I’m an alpha it’s not like—”

He wrapped the wire around his palm and held the ear pieces tightly. She sighed and leaned back in her seat, “I just wanted to see if he really does smell like you—or at least, complimentary to how you used to smell. Before you started with those ridiculous heavy-duty monstrosities.”

She was referring to the terrible injections Keith had been giving himself monthly for the last several years to completely bypass his heats and present as a beta. Of course, the thing was experimental and some days were harder than others and some times he was extra irritable or extra small or extra defensive.

But he never got chased by another alpha like he had back in high school, the night he’d met Allura in the first place, so it was worth it.

He never had to deal with the stigma again.

Well. Besides the one time he’d angrily and irrationally decided not to take the damn thing when he still lived in the dorms his freshman year and that beta who had never left Lance’s side had found him once again about to beat the crap out of a stupid alpha who thought they could get into his business.

He wasn’t sure what it was, if his scent was just too much for a rational fucking person to handle or what, but he just didn’t need that kind of stress.

And yet.

If Keith really thought about it, he’d stop taking the injections so that Lance could want him that badly.

\--God there had to be something wrong with him, why _was_ he so hung up on a guy he barely knew.

It was actual fucking insanity is what it was.

Because the only other possibility it could have been was the “Bond” nonsense that lots of couples like to claim they are because their scents eventually rub off on each other and it makes them feel “special.” But Keith didn’t need to feel Special. Keith just wanted Lance.

He wanted the loud bubbly guy who sat behind him in class. The guy who’s smile could light up rooms, the guy who could relax into any situation and despite always flying by the seat of his pants always managed to get the job done. He wanted Lance who was proud and careful and kind and so unbelievably perfect for him—

Ah but there he went again. Because for Lance to be perfect for him would imply the bond and that was. Stupid.

It was stupid.

“He doesn’t smell like me. Besides, how would you remember?” Keith said finally.

Allura rolled her eyes with all the affection she could, “Keith, just because I didn’t tackle you in the street didn’t mean I wasn’t fully aware of your… problem.” She reached forward and ran a finger along Keith’s chin, “I’m clearly a superior alpha is all, but I can still definitely remember the kind of stress you used to cause me.”

Keith cringed a bit at that but didn’t pull away from her touch.

Then her classroom door opened, letting Shiro in with two coffees in hand.

“…You know, if it wasn’t for the fact I _just_ ran into Lance, I’d be worried,” Shiro chuckled.

Allura dropped her hand and Keith blushed, quickly trying to shove his newly acquired headphones into his bag.

“Hello Love! Have you brought me a gift?” Allura announced brightly, getting to her feet and sauntering off to Shiro’s side to kiss his cheek, before softly nuzzling her forehead against his neck, a hickey slowly disappearing there as she was still waiting to officially mark him.

He melted against her and Keith watched the stupid smile nearly split his face before Allura’s nose twitched and she pulled back, her eyes looking mischievous again.

“You were with that girl again, I see.”

Keith’s eyebrows shot straight to his hairline, “What girl? What’s she talking about?”

Shiro’s face went beat red and Allura took his hand and walked him over to the table she and Keith had been occupying previously. She sat him down and dangled herself over his shoulders, nuzzling her cheek to his as she addressed Keith as Shiro started to deflate in his spot, too embarrassed to explain himself.

“This is another reason I’ve been thinking about this whole bond thing. Did you know Shiro’s recently met his? Probably not, he’s trying to pretend it’s not a thing.”

Shiro grit his teeth on a whine of her name but she ignored him to watch Keith’s face go pale.

“…Shiro’s met—Shiro—ah… what does… but you two are… uhm?!”

Allura shrugged, casually pressing herself as close to her fiancé as possible, “Don’t worry about it too much Keith, it hasn’t changed anything, I’m still going to be your sister. And Shiro has been nothing but loyal. However, I’m not naïve, I understand some things are just a matter of biology. So, Keith, help me convince your dear brother that it’s alright if he wants to keep his bond alpha as well.”

Shiro who had placed the cups down on the table as he sat down now thumped his hand on the smooth wooden surfaces causing both cups to jostle, “I’m not like that! Besides, she’s just a student, we’re not—”

The girl scoffed, “I’m not like that. What’s that supposed to mean Shiro?”

Keith sunk in his seat, not feeling up for having or being anywhere near this conversation, not _again_.

Back when Lotor had been a problem, Allura and Shiro had had this argument multiple times.

When Keith had met Allura she’d been in a relationship. It had been on and off, but they’d never been on bad terms. She’d been hanging out with Keith and met Shiro during one of the off periods and despite Allura’s little proclamation, she took things extremely slow with Shiro.

And Shiro, bless his stupid panicky heart, had to break things off with her when he went to study abroad for half a year because he “didn’t want to hold her down.”

Allura had been mildly furious about this for a while. Keith had agreed she was allowed to be considering how the two definitely seemed like they could have survived a long-distance thing for a half a year but Shiro was being a giant baby about it.

Keith had fielded all the “I’m not good enough for her anyway” calls that made Keith want to yank out all his hair. Just the same as he fielded the “Does he think I’m some kind of insatiable impatient noncommittal alpha!?”

She’d gotten back together with Lotor after a while and when Shiro had come back, realized his mistake, and sorely begged for the girl back some months after coming home—

Well. It was a big ol’ shit show until Allura finally decided she’d loved Shiro more and that Lotor would always be in her life. She’d even, for a moment, considered asking Shiro how he felt about his perhaps being with Lotor in the same capacity as “perhaps there was a reason I always went back to him.” But she’d only ever confided that in Keith and Shiro was very much a straight man who did not share.

Lotor had heard the proposal and he’d been the one to eventually introduce himself to Shiro and suggest it.

It hadn’t gone well and Lotor had been slightly offended but not bothered too much, because that was the same night he’d officially met Keith.

The rest was as you’d expect, Shiro and Allura patched up their relationship, got serious, started spending heats and ruts together (Keith still hates the fact they felt the need to tell him of this glorious mile stone) and then they got engaged.

For shits and giggles, Lotor had congratulated the couple by being extra friendly with the both of them to which Allura responded in kind and Shiro had…not.

Of course, by that point everyone knew Lotor had attached himself at the hip to Keith, so he was safe and meant no harm by it, but the annoyances felt by Shiro and those around him was still palpable.

It just continued to dangle the concept of Shiro’s and Allura’s potentially opening the door for someone else though.

And Allura had never actually shut that door, personally. Though she had decided that she would never attempt anything that made Shiro uncomfortable in any way. Her omega’s comfort was the most important thing in this situation.

When it came to the other alpha, the girl with whom Shiro shared a very clear and unavoidable bond with… Sure, Allura could have called off the engagement and let Shiro be with the person who he was basically fated for. But, she loved him, and Shiro loved her. So she’d offered him the next best thing. If she’d told Shiro that he belonged to her and her alone, he would listen, he wouldn’t question it, they would be fine.

But she would never be able to accept the fact she removed his possibilities like that. Not in this manner.

When Shiro had come over after class, skin buzzing, pulse rushing, anxious and _guilty_ over _nothing_ …when he’d told her about the short feisty alpha girl who made him nervous, Allura had smiled.

Allura had _had_ relationships with other alpha before. Other omega women. This would be her first time with another alpha female, but if the other was willing, she would gladly open their relationship to keep her omega happy.

Shiro thought that was _fucking crazy_.

“I’m not going to ask her out! Allura, I’m engaged to _you_!”

Allura rolled her eyes, “What if I asked her out then? Would you let me do that?”

By this point Keith had sunk completely under the table, the pair had hardly noticed.

Shiro stammered and one of his feet tapped uncertainly on the ground, “S-She’s an alpha—You’re—that’s so—”

Allura circled him to look him right in the eyes as she spoke, “let me meet her. If I like her, and she likes me, then maybe we could try…?”

“Allura, am I not enough for you?” Shiro squeaked. One of those rarer moments where Keith remembered why they were siblings.

Maybe he could just. Crawl away under the table. Unnoticed.

“My love, of course you’re enough for me, I just think when you’re presented with opportunities like this one you should take them, I would hate for you to spend the rest of your life resenting me thinking about what could have been with this Katie girl.” She was using her soothing voice, probably rubbing his shoulders as she tended to do when her adventurous tendencies leaked out of her and made him uncomfortable.

Considering it was probably her dating history that had led Shiro to believe breaking up that time had been a good idea in the first place, she had since gotten used to his panicking.

“I would never resent you!” Shiro explained, most likely gripping her arms now, staring into her eyes in that way that made Keith nauseas, “I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Just you.”

Keith could hear Allura’s smile in her voice, “Dearest, And I you. But. I want to make absolute certain you don’t enter this marriage with any regrets, and how would you feel when Keith and Lance finally get together?”

Keith’s head thumped on the table and Shiro groaned. Before Shiro could respond Keith popped his head up on the other side of the table, “What on _earth_ does this have to do with me and Lance?!”

Allura and Shiro both turned their heads to face him, their foreheads pressed together and eyes all soft and gooey.

Allura, naturally, returned to her senses faster, “…We already discussed this Keith, you and Lance are clearly a fated bond.”

Keith climbed out from under the table completely and fell into Allura’s neglected seat, “There is no proof of that!”

Shiro coughed.

All eyes turned to him.

At the sheepish smile on his face Keith nearly screamed, “What?! WHAT is it!?!”

Shiro shrugged his shoulders, nearly knocking Allura over as she was still leaning on him, “It would just make a lot of sense is all. Why you’re so into a guy you barely know.”

Keith wilted immediately, “I don’t… _barely_ know him…”

Shiro and Allura exchanged a small smile before Shiro’s eyes hardened and he returned to the subject at hand, “Look, just because Keith and Lance might be destined for each other and drawn to each other doesn’t mean I’m going to spend the rest of my life wishing I’d been with Katie.”

Allura threw her head back and picked up one of her magazines, taking Keith’s old seat now, “You’re being impossible. What’s the harm in being sure? And perhaps making a new adorable partner? I see no downside to this and you’re just making this difficult.”

She flipped through her magazine and opened to a page with multiple brides in different dresses, “Which of these do you like my love?”

Keith leaned over to give his opinion, as that’s what he’d been doing initially anyway, but Allura shushed him.

Shiro blinked at the page, shrugging and picking something with lots of lace and an intricate beaded bodice. Keith beamed, that was his choice for Allura too.

“And Katie?”

Shiro’s eyes immediately darted to a simpler dress with off the shoulder sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, and a high-low skirt. He said nothing but when Allura grinned he blushed and pushed the magazine away.

“Why are you _doing_ this?!”

“I’m asking her out.” Allura said finally, “I’m going to find this girl if I have to sniff her out myself and I am going to ask her out and get to know her and if you have a problem with it then you’ll simply have to stop thinking about how beautiful she must look in the—what’s that say, Keith?”

Keith chewed on the inside of his cheek but read the subtitle to the side of the dress Shiro had glanced at, “The Playful Princess high-low dress.”

“The playful princess high-low dress.” Allura repeated for emphasis.

Shiro threw himself face first on top of the table, the resounding thump causing Keith to be vaguely concerned for his brother before Allura giggled, leaned over, and kissed him on the back of the head.

“He’ll be fine.”

Keith rolled his eyes and went back to his magazine, “How’s green for the bridesmaid’s dresses? These look nice.”

Allura glanced over and smiled a maybe.

\---

Keith was behind the architecture building by 12:30. He blamed his anxiety for getting him there that early, but he didn’t question it. He knew he’d do this and frankly, he’d prefer to be caught heavily distracted in something rather than have that long walk up to Lance if he’d gotten there first.

Which he would have, because the other boy got there at bloody 12:45. Keith had barely had the chance to shove his nose in his book by the time Lance—gorgeous, perfect, good spirited Lance—could be heard shouting goodbye to whoever he’d been talking to before jogging briskly up to Keith at his bench.

Keith lowered his book and watched him jog over, watching the blue sweater Lance had been wearing that morning hug his shoulders nicely. Suddenly he realized he should have gone home, changed into something that didn’t make him look like a bum. Should have brushed his hair, maybe spritzed on _some_ kind of nice smelling thing since his own scent had been questionable for so long.

Ah god.

This was a date, right?

Why was he only just realizing he should have been approaching this like a date _now_?

Lance’s smile was blinding, and Keith ignored his phone as it buzzed in his pocket, “You’re early.”

Lance looked like he could have rolled his eyes but decided not to, “So are you.”

Keith hoped he wasn’t blushing as deeply as he felt and turned to shove his book in his bag, careful not to crush the headphones that had ended up in the main part of the bag when he’d left Allura. He really should be more careful with those…

“So…not coffee, how about Chinese?”

Keith shrugged, “It’s up to you I guess.”

Lance pouted a lip before adjusting his messenger bag over his shoulder and tilting his head back, “I’m actually not hungry, if I’m honest.”

Keith blinked at him for a minute before a small laugh shoved its way out of his mouth, he almost spit and was temporarily mortified that he had until he realized his lips were dry, “Funny. I’m not hungry either.” How could he be hungry when his nerves were twisting around in his gut like angry eels.

Lance’s smile broadened, “Then…how about a snack? Crack cookies?”

He was of course referring to the place by the housing quad that sold chocolate chip cookies that basically melted in your mouth. Shiro and Allura had brought some back for him plenty of times so he’d always known they existed, but he never had them fresh.

“Uh… sure.”

“You know what I’m talking about right?”

“Y-Yeah. I just never went myself before. So, lead the way.” Keith bit his lip and then felt his heart jump into his throat as Lance reached out and took his hand.

“Great, it’s this way.” He tugged a bit and started back the way he’d come. It took Keith a moment, but he stumbled along after him, heart pounding and palms sweaty. He was only so grateful for the fact he was wearing his basically signature fingerless gloves today so that Lance didn’t notice.

God what on earth was going on.

He’s spent the last three years hopelessly crushing on the guy and now he’d stolen his headphones and the guy suddenly wants to talk and spend time together—

Maybe he knew?

Did he know Keith had stolen his headphones?

What if he still thought Keith himself was an alpha who was just being a jerk? Rather than the omega that just desperately wanted to feel a little closer to the alpha that constantly lingered on his mind?

Where had Lance even come from with this whole coffee date thing?

Was it Pidge? Did Pidge have something to do with this?

Keith’s hand must have gone very stiff because Lance let him go and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as they walked, “Hey, sorry, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

Keith reflexively held his hand to his chest, relishing in the memory of the small contact his fingers had had against Lance’s skin, “N-no. It’s fine. I mean. I am still… uhm…confused though.”

Lance bit his lip as they turned around a building, “C-confused?”

“About why you’re talking to me. Or wanted to talk to me, rather…”

Was it just Keith or did Lance look like he was already starting to sweat? Had he already made him feel that uncomfortable?

“Right well uhm…” Lance definitely wrestled with an idea for a moment before pausing in his tracks and staring at Keith, “I just uhm…wanted to get to know you a little better. After yesterday, running into you like that. I realized I’ve always _known_ you but not… _really_ …you know? I mean. You didn’t even remember me, after all…” He said the last bit with a bit of a bite and Keith knew exactly what he wasn’t saying.

He’d offended him.

That much was clear from last nights Facebook status which Keith was not supposed to have any knowledge of.

So he played it off, “You just. Wanted to get to know me?”

“Yeah.”

“All of the sudden.”

Lance coughed and continued walking, “Well yeah. I mean. Your friend from class the other day asked me to hang out and you know I’ve always seen you and…”

Keith’s heart jumped right back into his throat suddenly, “A-Are you hanging out with me to get to Lotor?”

Lance choked and lost his footing, conveniently stumbling right into a short yellow pillar that was supposed to guide parking as they made their way off the road.

“Oh- God no- I’m an alpha, I thought you knew that?”

Keith raised a brow, “What does that have to do with anything?”

Lance looked confused for a moment and Keith continued to stare at him before the brunet finally shook his head, “Look, I am not interested in Lotor okay. He’s not exactly my type. I’m a little more into…” His eyes darted along Keith’s body in a way that wasn’t the subtlest, but Keith’s head was already screaming ridiculous things at him so if he’d acknowledged this he would have probably had a complete meltdown.

“I’m more into…small. And awkward and cute as hell.”

Keith wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Did he mean for that to apply to him? Was he being some kind of cocky if he _thought_ it applied to him? He was certainly shorter than Lance, and 98% of the time he was a complete awkward mess. But was he cute? Did Lance think he was _cute_?

“Also, I really personally can’t handle the smell of another alpha, I’m just stupidly sensitive I guess so. Yeah. Definitely not into Lotor. L-Like I said I…” Lance darted around one last bush as they’d just cut through a field and as he walked backwards for a moment, eyes trained on Keith, he said it again, “I just wanted to get to know you.”

Keith nodded, tried to tell his heart to calm the ever-living fuck down, and followed Lance into the establishment that smelled like chocolate chip cookies.


	6. The Infamous Cookie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance buys Keith cookies, Keith provides Lance with even more intimate details of his life because why not, and Lance commits a social no-no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a monster who takes 6 months to write a cookie date and silly ice breaker games.  
> I wanted to write the next two chapters before posting this one (because I finally have a general focus to proceed with... which some of you might not be too happy with tbh but like I said on my tumblr I guess that depends on how much drama I'm willing to subject all of you (and myself) to... Gaaahhh I'm gonna have to update tags next chapter. Hoboy.

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to get wired off of cookies this afternoon but, judging by the way Keith had taken a deep breath in when they entered the little bakery and had nearly melted on the spot, Lance figured he could have done worse.

“Got a sweet tooth?” Lance asked, a chuckle in his voice.

Keith bit his lip and turned toward the display with an assortment of types of cookies, “I wouldn’t say that. Just. It smells good. You’re telling me you don’t like the smell of baked goods?”

He looked a little embarrassed, like this wasn’t something he’d wanted to admit.

“I do. Though… it’s a bit reminiscent of things. Home. Certain perfumes…”

Some omegas.

Lance of course wasn’t going to say that part out loud. But it did occur to him. And it again reminded him that he couldn’t smell Keith the way he could usually catch a whiff of some kind of sweetness from any other omega that came at him with any kind of intentions. Just another reason why the idea of Keith being an omega, an omega who’d apparently had feelings for Lance this entire time just—

What kind of suppressants was Keith on that he could hide his scent so well?

Lance was torn between asking for himself or, so he could slowly ween Keith off the stuff. How was he supposed to know if they were properly compatible if he didn’t…?

Ugh, but that was on Lance too.

For the time being, Keith was just a really attractive, really adorable, really soft guy who had a crush on him and whom Lance knew too much about.

Too much he wasn’t supposed to know.

Keith nodded, his face still a little flushed for whatever reason, “I don’t… Uhm. Yeah I guess it’s just. Homey.”

Lance breathed in the smell of sugar and melting chocolate and decided he liked it enough, but it was a little overwhelming.

“Four or eight?” Lance asked, starting to usher Keith along toward the register.

Keith looked around as if trying to find the menu and failed. Lance, having a good view of it directly beyond Keith’s head, kept his giggling to a minimum.

“Uh. Four I guess is cheaper?”

“I’m buying, don’t base it by price.”

Keith bit his lip and his brows furrowed, “If you’re buying then I’ll take a single cookie and leave it at that.” His eyes read as defiant but the fact he’d accept a single cookie almost killed Lance.

He was. Ridiculous.

“Alright, now you’ve done it. I’m buying a full twelve and we’re going to eat every single one and die of sugar comas,” Lance marched up to the register and placed his order with barely a glance backward. When he’d finished he turned around expecting to find a petulant Keith only to find the other boy looked mildly frightened.

Lance cocked a brow and Keith managed to croak out, “Dude I can barely stomach two of them.”

At that point Lance couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him. Just the way Keith’s beautiful eyes were wide, the way his jaw was just a bit slack with doubt, hands limp at his sides, the most ridiculous crinkle in his forehead like he was still trying to understand how this had happened—

“How are you this cute, my _god_.” Lance choked. As soon as the words escaped him he tried to catch himself and ended up coughing around nothing. Keith’s face went so pink it went down his neck and while this was an incredibly pleasing thing to know, Lance had no idea how he was supposed to function with Keith looking at him like that.

“Uhm. I mean.” Lance turned his attention over to the cashier who was quickly shuffling cookies into a triangular shaped box, “Oh look. Our cookies are ready. Time for sugar comas.”

Maybe if he hadn’t tried so pointedly to not stare Keith in the face he would have noticed his expression soften and his tiny smile as his eyes darted to the ground and shook his head. If he had though he probably wouldn’t have been able to survive.

There were so many things about Keith over the years that had struck him as odd, frustrating, annoying—but realizing he _wasn’t_ an alpha. Realizing he was just… an awkward guy holding a torch for someone he couldn’t approach because he was a stupid stereotype pushing alpha?

Yeah. That put a lot of things into perspective and Keith was just so _precious_ now.

The exchange that lead them to wander around outside the bakeshop was wordless, with Lance pushing the door open with his back and letting Keith slip passed him, still pink in the face and still averting his eyes.

“Okay. Okay so I have to. Uhm,” Lance started, unsure how to properly proceed. They’d found a tree that had decided to be a rebel and grow slightly horizontal to the ground forming a sort of natural bench and chose to sit there with their box of cookies rather than on any of the metal ones surrounding them in this grassy clearing.

Keith eyed him curiously, one leg up on the tree so he could brace himself against his knee.

The boy was freaking gorgeous, and beta or omega or not, he clearly liked Lance (man how blind had he been all this time?!) and that was mind blowing.

Well. He could start small.

“Icebreaker?”

Keith raised a brow pointedly, “I’m sorry?”

Lance leaned back, the box of cookies balanced on the tree trunk between them. “An ice breaker game. Like. Two truths and a lie. Or… Or! Choices. Like. Are you for or against raisins in oatmeal cookies?” Lance punctuated this question by opening the box and snatching the first crack cookie, taking a small bite and then waving it in Keith’s direction, “Look, it’s even relevant.”

A few crumbs fell off his cookie and Keith’s mouth turned up at one end skeptically but after a moment he breathed out through his nose and looked up at the sky, “Okay. Well. I don’t really like oatmeal cookies at all so I can’t really vouch for or against the raisins.”

“Huh. Alright. That’s fair. How about MnMs? A nice touch to a regular cookie or an insult?”

Keith seemed more receptive at this one, lifting his head from his knee, “Oh, like those uh…Keebler elf cookies? I like those. When I was little I ate two boxes of them though. Made myself sick, it was awful.” Keith’s eyes took on a bit of a faraway look before he grimaced at nothing and Lance scoffed.

“Oh my god, were you puking rainbows?”

“No! No… Well… kind of.”

Lance struggled not to choke on the second bite of his cookie while he laughed.

“Okay well uhm… Vanilla or chocolate?” Keith offered.

Lance finished cough/laughing around his cookie and thought about it for a second before snapping his fingers, “Oh wait are we still talking about cookies?”

“Oh.” Clearly, Keith hadn’t thought of that before he said his options, props for his lack of thought but Lance didn’t care because the surprised look on his face was too amusing, “No. Uhm. Just in general I guess.”

Lance smiled and finished his cookie, “Vanilla. For the most part.” He smirked and leaned forward far enough to nudge Keith’s shoulder, “You’re not putting a lot of thought into this are you?”

Keith flushed deeper and reached over to grab a cookie, probably to buy himself some time, “Okay. Okay uhm…” He started over a mouth full of cookie. Crumbs on his lip. Lance wondered how terrible it would be if he reached up to wipe it off but Keith made a little croak noise, coughed, and wiped his mouth before Lance could make a decision.

“Alright I’ll give you another one. You gotta come up with something though alright? Save some face. Now… raw cookie dough, yes or no?” Lance grinned, watching the hint of relief wash over Keith’s face.

Keith glanced down at the ground and blindly reached for another cookie to shove into his mouth, “You’re really into sweets huh?”

Lance blinked, unsure about that comment before Keith could continue, “Yeah, raw cookie dough and I don’t exactly get along otherwise my diet would consist entirely of the stuff. But I dunno, I still drink milk so… I really—I don’t really fight it as much.”

Lance blinked at him for a minute, “…you're lactose intolerant?”

Keith’s cheeks darkened again and nodded, “Uh…yeah…”

“I… I didn’t know that.” Lance chuckled at Keith’s flush and Keith looked away again.

“Yeah well this is kind of the first time we’ve talked… I wouldn’t expect you to?”

Lance felt something drop in his gut and he remembered the garbage position he put himself in.

He should come clean. He should say something. He should tell Keith about the stupid _stupid thing_ he was doing…

Instead he opened his mouth and said, “Right. Yeah. So uhm… Curly fries or waffle fries?”

Keith must have seen something on his face because his expression softened and he looked directly into Lance’s eyes and wow that wasn’t fair?

That wasn’t fair. Keith’s eyes needed to absolutely _stop being so damn pretty_.

“I mean I’d… _like_ to talk more…if you do anyway.”  

Oh boy.

Oh.

The way he'd said that, with that look in his eyes and the hint of a smile and that lowered voice. Lance was doomed.

He picked out another cookie, unable to keep Keith’s gaze any longer and took a bite, “Well. Yeah. I mean I absolutely asked you another question dude. Preference on fries?”

“I like ‘em either way.” Keith shrugged, a weird nonchalant; “Curly are more fun though.”

“Fair. Fair. So… alright did you finally come up with something legit or do you need more time to pull something right out of your ass?” Lance hoped he came off more flirtatious than antagonistic and Keith’s continued smile proved him right.

_“Ow._ Okay. No. Yeah. I got one. I got one. Super serious.” Keith grinned and pressed his cheek against his shoulder, "Choose wisely okay? Coke or Pepsi?”

“Oh? What _is that_? Pepsi. No brainer”

“Oh my god, really?” Keith’s beautiful eyes practically sparkled, “Well you’re officially _awful_.”

Yet his smile never wavered. He was enjoying himself and it almost seemed like— well, like he was _flirting_.

Lance ignored the hard thump in his chest, and tried to play along, “What? What, you’re a coke dude?”

Keith finished off his cookie and leaned his head back down on his knee, “Yeah? Cause it’s superior?”

“Oh my— _superior?_ ”

“Clearly.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “You know what? Cause I like you, I’m going to ignore that.” As if, Keith was a freaking fireball. Random and warm and blinding. Lance found it surprisingly enjoyable and he was going to remember it all.

“But since we’re talking natural enemies… Harry Potter or Twilight?”

Keith scoffed, “Uhm, I’m almost insulted you felt you had to ask that.”

“Oh wow, guess you were part of the anti-movement huh?”

The noise Keith made then almost killed Lance. His surprise slowly shifted to utter dismay as he realized: “Holy shit, I _was_.”

It took them a few minutes to come down from that one.

Keith wiped his eyes before reaching for another cookie and waving it at Lance, much like Lance had done earlier. “Alright. Digimon or Pokemon?”

“Oof. Alright so I had a small crush on Koji so…” Lance coughed and tried to pick up another cookie but his fingers fumbled when he caught Keith looking at him curiously again.

“Koji? From Frontier?”

Lance grasped at another cookie and looked away, suddenly realizing what he’d just said.

“Alright so I guess I have a type. Awkward guys with dark hair and an emo flare.” His cheeks burned as he spoke but he figured he had no choice. What was done was done and it wasn’t like he asked Keith out to pretend he _wasn’t_ interested. Honestly, he _wanted_ to get to the bottom of things. To know if Keith was really interested in pursuing anything with him, what was going on with Lotor, if his own feelings for Keith were genuine—

Ahhh man and they were really looking like they were, Lance had never even made that connection before but he _did_ kind of have a type.

Keith glanced at the box of cookies as if considering whether or not to take another before his eyes darted back o Lance’s, “Kikyo or Kagome?”

Lance choked.

“What? What did you—”

“You know, the love interests from Inu—”

“Oh I know exactly what you’re talking about I’m just baffled. I’m—oh goodness. You’re a _weeb_.”

Keith’s flush returned with a vengeance and a disgruntled little shriek, “Uh! You’re the one who had a crush on a Digimon character!”

“I—that’s different, Digimon was casual, it played on cartoon network I—”

“As opposed to Inuyasha?”

“I—”

“Lance you knew who I was talking about don’t even _try_.”

“Oh my godddd.” Lance reached for a cookie and chewed on it without biting off a piece. He just continued to chew and hold the cookie to his teeth. It was a long slow process of buying his time while Keith glared him down.

Lance sighed, cookie crumbs on his fingers, “The answer is neither, I already established I prefer grumps with bad hair.”

Keith snorted and Lance’s entire insides started somersaulting. He had to reign it back somehow. Regain his footing…

“Okay…uh… Mario or Sonic?”

Keith thought about it for a long time before coming back with, “Legend of Zelda.” At Lance’s raised brow Keith shrugged, “I like figuring out all the little puzzles. Mario and Sonic are fun but more straight-forward… I like finding that one slightly detailed crack in the wall and blowing it up, you know?”

Keith glanced at the cookies again, mumbled something under his breath that sounded remarkably like: “If I die I die happy” and picked one up, “Anyway, following that train of thought. Peach or Daisy?”

“Easy, Daisy—”

“I prefer Luigi personally.” Keith started, clearly planned. Lance watched his eyebrows arch and his smile spread, “I like tall lanky guys with a lot to prove.”

There was a purr on that last word before Keith ate his cookie and Lance was definitely losing it. Heart thumping hard in his chest, why the hell was Keith _like this_ —

“You are a lot more forward than I thought you’d be.”

Keith shrugged, a gust of wind blowing his hair into his face so he could ungracefully try to push it all away without the use of his finger tips that he appeared to believe had too much cookie on them, “If you’re allowed to be obvious, can’t I?”

The alpha felt all of his resolve melt. Just gone. He needed to tell Keith the truth. He needed to—

“I mean yeah I guess… glad we’re being… obvious…”

Keith chuckled.

Why wasn’t Lance’s mouth saying the words he needed to say.

_Keith, there’s something I have to tell you._

“Keith, there’s something… I have to tell you.”

His smile didn’t waver but his eyes sparkled a little less as his worry leaked. He thought he’d done something wrong. Lance needed to fix that.

_I’ve accidentally started stalking you—_

“I—uhm…”

_It was a mistake and I didn’t know it was you at first…_

“I mean this was kind of surprising…right?”

His smile got a little smaller. He wasn’t being pacified at all. Lance needed to say it. Needed to say it needed to rip off the band aid and just tell the _truth!_

_I found out how utterly adorable you were and saw you with my headphones and—_

But what came out of Lance’s mouth, while honest, wasn’t what he’d wanted to say, “God I… I thought you were an alpha.”

Keith snorted again, just a sudden punch of air through his nose at the thought, “Seriously?”

Lance deflated, picked up another cookie and immediately shoved it into his mouth while he groaned, “Yes.”

Keith rolled his eyes and idly did the same, another detrimental cookie in his fragile stomach system all because Lance had bought more of them on a whim. Keith certainly seemed happy though. That flush was starting to look permanent and Lance loved it.

“H-how’d you find out though?” His voice sounded so cautious though. It didn’t translate to his face so much.

Lance coughed and ran through a few dozen crackpot excuses he could give Keith other than the truth, if there was a way to make the truth sound even remotely acceptable, and a 20 second panic attack he couldn’t show on his face.

“R-right well… I guess it was just more uhm…” He was going to self-destruct. Die, right there. Exploded next to the most adorable human on this tree bench so he’d never ever find out that Lance had listened to him sing to his cat.

This was all Pidge’s fault.

All. Pidges…wait.

“You know my friend Pidge?” Lance started finally, struck so hard with inspiration he almost cried. Keith nodded so he continued, “Right so. She’s not really your… typical alpha, you know?”

Again, Keith nodded, taking a small bite out of what remained of his cookie.

“Yeah well…she made me see I had a tendency to be really uhm… stereotypical about what constitutes an alpha, what makes an omega…and uhm. I guess when I started to think about you and how you…”

His face was hot, Keith wasn’t looking at him and looked like he was chewing on his lip when he wasn’t chewing the cookie.

“How…I…?”

“Well…” Like he’d figured earlier, Lance decided, at least he could admit this, “I realized your attitude all this time could kind of…maybe…make more sense if you were just…nursing a crush, _maybe_.”

“Oh.”

“So I guess this little cookie date was a bit of a test.” Lance offered, hoping it came off as more of a joke.

Keith picked up the cookie box, shut the lid, opened it, shut it again and shook the box a little like he was looking for something, anything to do with his hands. He moved the box to his other side so it wasn’t between him and Lance anymore and leaned across the space, his palm landing flat on the tree.

“A test?”

Lance didn’t know what that sounded like. He wished Keith gave off a scent to make it easier to sense the mood but he was going in blind with Keith. Which was fair, he guessed, he already had a leg up thanks to the whole… stalking thing.

“Y-yeah…sort of?”

“You wanted to make sure I had a crush on you?”

Lance glanced over, stomach twisting at the lie, “Yeah.” But then he corrected it, made it a bit more honest, “And mine.” He didn’t feel better, but in his head he pretended it did.

“Yours?” That word had a bit more emotion behind it. Keith was definitely confused. Lance was confusing him. This was all going so well and now Lance had to go and make it _weird_!

He folded his hands together and twiddled his thumbs, “I mean to—to see if I… had a crush on you or not too.”

“Huh.”

Lance kind of wished the cookies were back within range so he could shove one into his face, buy time, anything to not _speak_ anymore.

Thankfully, Keith spoke for him, “So… did I pass?”

Lance clicked his tongue, “I mean, again, you were pretty uhm… forward.” He peered at him out of the corner of his eyes and watched Keith’s arm bend, almost like he was about to pull away. Lance swallowed his panic and fought to backtrack, “Not a bad thing! Hell it’s adorable, you’re adorable, I can’t—”

Keith pitched forward just a bit again. Good sign…good sign…

“Oh. Good. Good then…so what about you?”

Lance blinked. He guessed Keith wanted him to straight up say it…which was fine. Lance’s suppressants were strong, and he didn’t know how much Keith’s other senses were affected by his own. Hell, to be fair, Keith didn’t have a window into Lance’s life and heart and a few flirtatious quips might not make it clear enough.

So.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d think so. Definitely uhm… definitely don’t see a downside to getting to know you.”

Other than the fact he did, and that downside was that he was predominantly getting to know him illegally. But. Semantics…

Besides, Keith was smiling brightly again.

He leaned forward, all his weight on the hand he was bracing himself with and raised his head just enough to pop a kiss to Lance’s cheek, “Good. I’m glad.”

When the two of them finally got over the bundle of nerves that set off, Lance stumbled through a few more rounds of the game. He discovered Keith had grown up on Star Trek and actually hadn’t seen the newest Star Wars yet. They’d also both watched Doctor Who, Keith’s favorite doctor was Nine and he wasn’t surprised with Lance told him his favorite was Ten.

“But I liked the one with the scarf too.”

“The fourth doctor? You watched _classic who_?”

“Yeah, scarf doctor always gets honorable mention. But I’ve never been able to watch it all the way through. Just a few episodes here and there, the old style kinda gave me a headache.”

“Oh, poor baby. We’re gonna have to fix that.”

Lance tried to make friends with a squirrel while he told a story about how he and his sisters first got into Doctor Who in the first place. It stole his cookie and didn’t let him pet it at which point Lance felt utterly bamboozled and announced as much. Keith snorted and laughed until he cried and maybe they talked so long they both skipped a class.

“Alright this is a make or break deal for me. What. Is your opinion. On…” Keith started ominously, walking beside Lance to campus parking, “Mint chocolate.”

Lance stopped short for the dramatic effect, forcing Keith to turn and stare at him, and chuckled; “Oh man, now I’m scared.”

Keith’s eyebrows went up but he was still beaming, “Look it’s a simple question.” He rounded on Lance, hand on his hip, “You’re either a heathen or we can’t be friends.”

“ ** _Or_**!?” Lance laughed, and Keith laughed, and for an impromptu cookie date Lance didn’t think he’d ever had a nicer time.

And then suddenly Keith was preparing to get on a bright red death trap and Lance’s internal alpha growled.

“Are you…?” Keith questioned, pausing with both hands on his helmet. Lance coughed, cleared his throat, and turned to look at the sky.

“Sorry. I uhm. I guess… I didn’t know you commuted with a motorbike… that’s crazy dangerous and uhm…” And every fiber in me wants to protect you and keep you comfortable on a bed of pillows and away from the world and—

Keith chuckled, “So I guess in the case of car or motorcycle you’re a car guy?”

“Oh man, I’m a _minivan_ guy, dude. All of… this? This is. Terrifying. And you. On that. That uhm.” Lance felt another growl build up in his chest at the offensive machine but when Keith started to giggle he deflated severely.

“Are you feeling…protective?” Keith held one hand out to grab the hem of Lance’s sleeve, a little gesture to show he was responsive, not shutting him out for being too domineering, “I mean we covered I’m not the most….omega…omega, you know? And while it’s sweet you care, I like my bike.”

Omega.

He said it. He _said it_. Keith was a fucking _omega_.

Suddenly Lance remembered Keith holding his headphones up to his nose, how there was absolutely no denying it now. His scenting him…

Lance turned his wrist and grabbed Keith’s hand, pulling them together. A kiss on the cheek from an omega was generally acceptable flirting. An alpha pressing their lips to an omega’s jaw, even an interested one this soon, even if it was an accident and they’d meant the cheek, was generally frowned upon.

Keith made a small noise, short but high and if Lance had to describe it with one word it was like a kitten’s squeak deep in his throat.

Lance pulled away and mumbled an apology, “Ah. Wow. I’m sorry.”

Keith’s small noise came out again but his hand was warm and his fingers were soft and he didn’t seem offended at all. At least, not from the little kiss, “Sorry? W-why…why are you sorry?”

Lance squeezed his hand, relishing in the fact he hadn’t pulled away, “I just. I wanted to kiss your cheek. And I missed. And that was already pretty forward of me but I just. Realized something… and I really, really wanted to.”

Keith nodded, eyes a little hazy, “No… no that’s fine. You can absolutely uhm… do that. Whenever…uhm. Maybe less intimate places for now but uhm…”

He was breathy and his fingers were trembling. Lance didn’t have a super extensive history with omegas but he knew certain signs pretty well. If he pushed it much longer Keith might not be able to go home. Not that it was the worst thing…

_**Not** _ that Lance could do anything about it if that were the case. Hormones were hormones and budding infatuations were budding infatuations. He and Keith… had a ways to go before they did anything even remotely relating to how Keith's body might be reacting to the stupid thing Lance just did.

With that being the case, Lance had to find a way to calm Keith down.

“PlayStation or Xbox?”

Keith shook his head, haze already lifting with focus on the question, “What?”

Lance almost sighed in relief, “I’m just playing our game a little more, just a another quick round before you go. So. PlayStation or Xbox?”

Keith blinked, squeezed his hand, leaned back and forth a little bit. He was trying to float back to Lance from where ever it was he’d wandered off to. It was as adorable as it was concerning.

“Uhm…no. No, trick question. Nintendo.”

Lance restrained the urge to pop another kiss and laughed instead, “Yeah. Yeah I definitely like you.”

But he still didn’t like the motorcycle. Even if Keith wore a helmet and looked hot as hell speeding out of the lot.

As soon as he was out of sight Lance turned and bolted for campus housing. It was foul and unfair but there was no way he was going to miss witnessing Keith’s afterglow from their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you might say, "Red, that was too easy!" Well dear reader, it really truly is not going to stay that way, so let them have their cookie date and let them be smitten, the crisis is coming right up. 
> 
> As usual, come yell at me on tumblr @Blood-Red-Lion or my general writing blog Dark-Unimaginably-Stupid-Kids (where I occasionally post early stuff while seeking validation.)

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the "FBI Agent watching you" Meme and Steven Yeun's cover of You and I Both which he NEEDS TO BLOODY GIVE US A FULL VERSION OR GOD HELP ME.  
> Suffer with me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVn9OiyV55A 
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr @Blood-Red-Lion or Dark-Unimaginably-Stupid-Kids  
> Also, if you have any issue with the ships on this fic: I literally put it up and spoiled said fic so you would know to bugger off. <3 Kindly take your nonsense elsewhere. :)


End file.
